¿Ya no te amo?
by MomoUsagiSan
Summary: Luego de la boda fallida Akane decide realizar cambios en su vida, por lo que decide estudiar medicina. Una historia en la cual veremos a una Akane 10 años mayor nuevamente interesada en el Dr. Tofu ahora mas actractivo y encantador y a un Ranma celoso a mas no poder. fuXAkane RanmaXAkane
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I: Reencuentro.

Han pasado 10 años desde ese día, recuerdo que era muy ingenua en ese entonces. Estaba tan ilusionada por casarme con Ranma, era como un sueño, uno que rápidamente se convirtió en pesadilla, pasaron muchas cosas, el maestro Happosai bebió el agua de jusenkyo que Ranma tanto añoraba y tras otros muchos desastres más la boda fue cancelada.

Recuerdo muy bien la vergüenza que sentí en ese entonces, fue tan humillante, tanto que solo pude irme a llorar a mi habitación.

Los días pasaron y Ranma continuo sin demostrar ni una pizca de amor por mí, incluso podría jurar que era aún más tosco que de costumbre, aunque siguió demostrando esa arrogancia y amabilidad tan característica de él que por alguna razón todas queríamos tener, debo admitir que con solo eso me conforme por mucho tiempo, pero eso no era suficiente para, quería tener algo real así que decidí hacer un gran pequeño cambio en mi vida.

Ese mismo año busque con fervor algo que me apasionara y lo logre, recordé el tiempo en el que el doctor Tofu cuido de mí y lo mucho que me gustaba pasar tiempo en su consultorio. Asi que comencé a estudiar día y noche con mucha dedicación hasta lograr conseguir una beca y poder estudiar medicina.

La beca era para una universidad en Seul, la capital de corea del sur.

Mi padre siendo un hombre fuerte y sentimental lloro al saber que debía partir lejos por unos cuantos años, lo entiendo yo también iba a extrañarlos, pero esto era algo que necesitaba hacer por mí.

Prometí que siempre llamaría por teléfono para que supieran que estoy bien y así lo hice cada día, hablaba un poco con Kasumi y Nabiki quienes me mantenían al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, al principio incluían cosas sobre Ranma pero con el tiempo notaron mi desinterés por saber lo que ocurría con él, también me gustaba saludar a p-chan, quisiera haber podido llevarlo conmigo.

Me gustaba platicar un poco con mi padre y el tio genma, todo eso me hizo sentir como en casa por todo ese tiempo lejos.

Los años comenzaron a pasar y todos hicieron grandes y pequeños cambios en sus vidas. Mi papa dejo a Ranma parcialmente a cargo del dojo, Nabiki ahora era socia en una agencia de prestamos, la agencia "tómalo o déjalo", un nombre bastante llamativo diría yo.

El tío Genma se reunía más a menudo con su esposa, Kasumi y Nabiki siempre me contaban historias divertidas en torno a ellos dos.

Por otra parte mi hermana Kasumi se había comprometido, ella y mousse habían hecho una amistad bastante peculiar y tierna, esa amistad pronto se convertiría en amor, pues mousse se cansó de los maltratos de Shampoo y se enamoró de mi hermana Kasumi, por su parte Kasumi se fue sintiendo atraída hacia la gentileza y fortaleza de Mousse hasta que ambos estuvieron enamorados.

Me pregunto si el Doctor Tofu estará bien con todo lo ocurrido.

\- Mi casa – Dijo akane ilusionada al ver su casa a unos pocos metros de ella.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Pregunto el taxista al no escuchar bien lo que esta decía.

\- No, no, nada. Muchas gracias – Dijo akane con una encantadora sonrisa que dejo completamente enamorado al hombre que conducía el taxi.

\- Al fin estoy en casa – Dijo akane para sí misma mientras se dirigía con ilusión a abrir la puerta de la entrada.

Antes de que akane pudiese siquiera tocar la puerta alguien la abrió rápidamente, era una mujer.

\- Ah! Shampoo, cuanto tiempo sin verte – Dijo akane algo impresionada por verla tan pronto.

\- ¿ A…Akane? – Pregunto Shampoo completamente impactada por el regreso de la más joven de las Tendo. – ¡YA NO ERES UNA MARIMACHO! – grito la joven china por el impacto de ver a Akane convertida en una belleza excepcional.

\- Jajaja, no, ya no lo soy – dijo Akane soltando una carcajada antes el comentario mal intencionado de la china haciéndola sentir como una tonta.

\- Ranma ahora es de Shampoo – Dijo Shampoo llena de aires de grandeza tratando de hacer enojar a Akane como en los viejos tiempos.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Akane bastante impresionada – Estoy muy feliz por ti shampoo, felicidades – Dijo la más joven de las Tendo mientras sujetaba las manos de su vieja "amiga".

Shampoo al ver que Akane ya no era la misma de antes se sintió irritada por ser la única que al parecer seguía siendo igual que siempre.

\- jum – fue lo último salido de la boca de Shampoo mientras se iba sin decir nada más, solo haciendo un gesto de "adiós" con su mano.

\- Ya quiero ver a todos los demás, juju – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su casa al fin.

Akane camino lentamente por el pasillo con su maleta, mirando a cada lugar que alcanzaba su mirada, esperando ansiosa encontrarse al fin con su familia después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras tanto los Tendo se preparaban para comer junto a los Saotome, sin siquiera sospechar que ese dia era la llegada de Akane, pues esta lo habia dejado como una pequeña sorpresa.

\- Estoy preocupada por Akane, no he sabido nada de ella desde ayer – Dijo Kasumi bastante preocupada a su familia.

\- Relajate Kasumi, tal vez consiguió un novio guapo, después de todo esta estudiando en el extranjero. – Dijo Nabiki lanzando puntas para Ranma con todo el animo de hacerlo sentir mal.

\- Desearía que mi niña no se hubiese ido tan lejos – Dijo Soun Tendo dejando ver lagrimas salir a chorros de sus ojos mientras era consolado por su amigo Genma.

\- Si, como desearía que alguien, no la hubiese herido de esa manera tan cruel. – Dijo Kasumi para terminar de crucificar al único presunto culpable de la partida de Akane.

\- … Yo no le hice nada. – Dijo Ranma resignado al odio dirigido a él en esos 10 años.

\- las chicas tienen razón Ranma, Akane se fue de esta casa por tu culpa, así que no podrás quejarte si decide casarse con otro hombre.

\- Que me importa con quien se case esa niña fea – Dijo Ranma tratando de parecer desinteresado sobre el tema.

\- Ya no soy una niña. – Dijo Akane sin ninguna expresión dejando a todos en shock.

\- ¡AKANE! – Gritaron todos al unísono.

\- ya estoy de regreso – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa, mientras toda su familia se abalanzaba sobre ella.

\- Los extrañe a todos, no han cambiado nada – Dijo Akane brindándole a todos y cada uno de ellos una sonrisa gentil.

Mientras todos estaban alrededor de Akane haciéndole avalanchas de preguntas y contando cortas anécdotas Genma se percato de que Ranma ni siquiera se habia levantado de su asiento.

\- Oye hijo ¿No piensas saludar a tu prometida? – Pregunto Genma es voz baja para no ser escuchado por los demás.

\- No creo que le haga falta mi saludo papá. – Dijo Ranma rechazando de golpe la oferta.

\- Vamos hijo no seas tonto claro que quiere tu saludo, hace 10 años que no hablas con ella, vamos hazlo – insistió el hombre panda tratando de transmitir entusiasmo a su único hijo dándole molestos empujones.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SALUDAR A LA FEA! ADEMAS SIEMPRE HA SIDO UNA MARIMACHO. – Grito Ranma lleno de rabia, aunque si bien no era en contra de Akane, los insultos igualmente estaban dirigidos hacia ella.

Akane al escuchar todos los insultos de Ranma volteo a mirarlo inmediatamente haciendo que este se pusiese en una posición defensiva como era costumbre luego de decir algo que pudiera hacer enojar a la más fuerte de las hermanas Tendo.

\- Ranma, veo que no has cambiado nada. – Dijo Akane con un tono bastante frio. – Sigues siendo el niño grosero que eras antes de que me fuese, si tu preocupación es tener que casarte conmigo estate aliviado porque eso no va a pasar ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. – Concluyo Akane de manera cortante para luego volver a dirigir una sonrisa a los demás presentes, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

\- Pero… ¿Qué? – dijo Ranma frustrado.

Mientras Akane seguía hablando con su familia como si nada pasase, Ranma se quedó allí sentado como si fuese un niño haciendo un berrinche.

Ranma comenzó a observar detenidamente a Akane, comenzó a notar como esta había cambiado, ahora su cuerpo era completamente esbelto, debía admitir que ahora Akane poseía por mucho un mejor cuerpo que su versión mujer pelirroja. También su cabello ahora era más largo y parecía aún más sedoso, la hacía ver tan angelical, y su rostro que con el sutil maquillaje que utilizaba la había parecer una belleza completa.

\- Uh… ¿Qué pensaría Kuno de esto?, seguro se estaría muriendo… - Pensó Ranma mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Pregunto Nabiki metiendo el dedo en la llaga con una sonrisa malévola.

FIN Capitulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2 la historia se repite

CAPITULO II: La historia se repite

\- Ja, para nada… me voy a entrenar – Dijo Ranma con aire de confianza saliendo rápidamente de la habitación evitando otro ataque de Nabiki.

Akane pudo notar que Ranma a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido seguía comportándose de manera hostil como si aún siguiese siendo ese joven que la rechazo hace 10 años, por lo que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho.

\- Akane, debes estar muy cansada - Dijo Kasumi sacando a la menor de las Tendo de su transe – voy a prepararte el baño – culmino con una sonrisa.

\- jeje, Gracias Kasumi – Dijo Akane muy contenta de ver que su familia seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

\- Vamos Akane te llevare a tu habitación – Dijo Nabiki ayudando a su hermana a llevar la maleta.

De camino a la habitacion Akane y Nabiki se ponían al día como era de esperarse.

\- Oye Nabiki ¿Qué ocurrió con Kuno? – Pregunto Akane bastante contenta de por fin poder hablar con sus hermanas cara a cara.

\- Nada nuevo, es un fan de su chica de cabello rojo aun. – Dijo la más codiciosa de las hermanas mientras luchaba un poco para subir la maleta por las escaleras. – A este paso terminare casándome con Ranma en tu lugar – Comento Nabiki sarcásticamente para luego recordar como Akane se enfurecía cuando hacían ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Jaja, claro si Kuno no se casa con el antes – Dijo Akane siguiendo la broma de su hermana dejando algo impactada y feliz a Nabiki.

\- Pff, jaja.

Las hermanas rieron por un rato haciendo bromas tontas al respecto.

\- Tu habitacion está justo como la dejaste, Kasumi venía a diario a limpiar – Dijo Nabiki con orgullo.

\- Muchas gracias Nabiki, las extrañe mucho – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

\- Y nosotras a ti Akane, maduraste mucho en este tiempo, pero ya no te vuelvas a ir tan lejos ¿ok? – Dijo Nabiki guiñando un ojo para salir de la habitación.

Akane al verse sola en su habitación comenzó a recordar esos días en los que era joven y no podía apartar los ojos de Ranma, ese muchacho que llego de china para cambiar por completo su vida.

Akane suspiro sentándose en su cama.

\- Extrañaba mucho mi cama, mi habitacion, mi familia… fue muy difícil estar tan lejos de todos, pero logre hacer el master y el doctorado… - Dijo Akane en voz alta mientras no podía evitar pensar que tal vez se quedó tanto tiempo para poder estar lejos de Ranma sin saber si lo que sentía era odio o amor.

Mientras Akane se disponía a desempacar lo poco que había traído en su maleta un hombre con el cabello un poco más largo, mucho más alto y masculino entrenaba en el Dojo.

\- 998, 999, 1000 – Contaba Ranma mientras hacía flexiones con un dedo balanceándose sobre el pico de una botella de refresco sin abrir. – Regresaste… después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra. – Dijo Ranma para sí mismo – Es inútil no me puedo concentrar, mejor voy a tomar un baño.

\- Akane – Dijo Kasumi mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

\- Adelante Kasumi – Dijo Akane mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

\- Akane, ya está listo el baño, puedes entrar cuando quieras – comento Kasumi aliviada de ver como su hermana se sentía a gusto de nuevo en casa.

\- Gracias Kasumi, por cierto tengo unos regalos para ustedes en mi maleta, se los entregare a la hora de la cena – Dijo Akane muy contenta y llena de ansias por ver el rostro de todos al ver sus regalos.

\- Que dulce Akane, gracias. – Dijo Kasumi muy feliz mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a realizar los preparativos de la cena. – Espero que le guste la sorpresa que le prepare, jeje – se dijo Kasumi así misma con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, ya termine de desempacar y ya están listos los regalos así que voy a tomar un merecido descanso – Se dijo así misma Akane mientras se estiraba – Oh. El baño, kasumi dijo que estaba listo – Akane camino rápidamente y abrió la puerta y se dirigió directo al baño llevando con ella una pequeña toalla color rosa y unas delicadas pantuflas de color hueso.

\- ¿Akane vas a usar el baño? – Pregunto Nabiki al ver a su hermana dirigirse al baño.

\- si ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Akane algo extrañada

\- No, no por nada, espero que lo disfrutes – Dijo Nabiki con un aire bastante sospechoso el cual Akane no noto en lo más mínimo.

\- Jeje, que rara – Decía Akane mientras abría la puerta del baño.

Akane al ver su viejo baño suspiro y dijo.

\- Ah, qué bien se siente estar en casa.

La hermana más joven de las Tendo sin pensarlo se quitó toda la ropa y la dejo caer a un lado. Tomo sus pantuflas y las dejo a un lado, para colocarse la toalla alrededor del cuello dejando estirar su cabello que era aún más largo que el primer día que vio a Ranma.

Akane tomo la puerta hacia la tina pero antes de abrirla alguien más tiro de la puerta.

\- A…Akane…

\- Ranma… - Akane observo a Ranma que se encontraba desnudo en frente de ella justo como la primera vez que se vieron en sus vidas, tal cosa parecía una extraña jugada del destino.

Por su parte Ranma no pudo evitar tragar grueso ante tal situación, ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes, ahora ambos eran adultos y sus cuerpos también habían cambiando.

\- Akane yo… - Ranma trataba de articular palabra sin éxito pues el cuerpo de la chica frente a él era demasiado atractivo ante sus ojos.

Akane sin decir ni una sola palabra solo cerró la puerta y rápidamente se colocó nuevamente toda su ropa para salir de la habitacion.

\- Demonios – Refunfuño Ranma para salir de allí rápidamente colocándose una toalla alrededor de la cadera – Akane ¡espera! – Dijo Ranma deteniendo a su prometida.

\- Fue un accidente, lo siento – Dijo Akane apenada con un gesto realmente tierno.

Ranma al ver el rostro apenado de Akane no pudo evitar sentir un fuerte latido en su corazón.

\- No… no, fue mi culpa no debí usar el baño – Decía Ranma avergonzado dejando ver un poco ese lado tierno que Akane tenía muchos años sin ver.

\- Esta bien, yo acabo de llegar y aun no se acostumbran a m… ¿Ranma? - Dijo Akane haciendo que Ranma prestase atención a lo que estaba haciendo – ¿Me regresas mi mano? – Pregunto la chica aún más avergonzada pues un hombre teóricamente desnudo sostenía su mano en el pasillo de su habitación.

Ranma observo hacia abajo y noto como estuvo todo ese tiempo sosteniendo la mano de la chica sin darse cuenta por lo que no pudo evitar ruborizarse a tal punto que supero a su prometida en vergüenza.

\- ¡Akane! El Doctor. Tofu está aquí – Grito Kasumi desde debajo de las escaleras llamando a su hermana.

\- ¿El doctor? – Se preguntó así misma Akane – ¡ya voy Kasumi! – grito Akane soltándose de la mano de Ranma para bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

\- … ¿Qué quiere? – Se preguntó Ranma con cierta amargura que el mismo desconocía.

\- Doctor. Tofu, ha pasado un tiempo – Dijo Akane mientras hacia una reverencia para saludar al hombre que había sido su primer amor.

\- Lo mismo digo Akane, has crecido mucho – Dijo el Doctor mientras colocaba una mano de manera amistosa sobre la cabeza de Akane como si saludase a una niña pequeña.

Akane al sentir la gentil mano del doctor sobre su cabeza no pudo evitar observarlo de una manera algo tierna llamando la atención de este.

Ranma algo curioso bajo las escaleras para observar lo que estaba ocurriendo allí abajo.

\- Pero… ¿Qué? – Ranma al ver la escena no pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos en los que Akane estuvo tan enamorada del Doctor Tofu. – Doctor ¿Qué tal? – Saludo Ranma metiéndose en el medio de ambos con un rostro lleno de celos y una mirada asesina.

Hasta aquí el capitulo 2. espero les guste.

Saludos! :3

att: MomoUsagiSan


	3. Chapter 3 Amor platónico o primer amor

Capitulo III: Amor platónico o primer amor.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ranma, no te veo desde que fui a china. – Dijo el doctor con una encantadora sonrisa, llamando la atención de Akane.

\- ¿China? – pregunto Akane con mucha curiosidad, si bien sus hermanas la mantenían al día de lo que ocurría, nadie le dijo el porqué de la partida a china del doctor.

\- Jeje, si, fui para aprender cosas nuevas, ya sabes los doctores tenemos que seguir estudiando – Dijo el amable doctor a la par que guiñaba un ojo para Akane.

Akane al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir una ilusión, el doctor tofu sí que había cambiado, ahora era incluso más guapo, unas pocas canas adornaban su cabello, su cuerpo se veía bastante conservado incluso mejor que en años anteriores, pero su amabilidad seguía allí eso que lo hacía resaltar de esa manera.

\- Vaya que interesante y….

\- No sería más bien para olvidar a Kasumi – Dijo Ranma de manera grosera interrumpiendo a Akane.

Ranma miro con odio al Doctor, si su comentario había sido mal intencionado era por esa ira que no podía contener al ver Akane tan feliz junto a otro hombre.

\- Ranma… - Dijo Akane de manera severa sin necesidad de elevar su tono de voz - ¿Acaso aun no eres un hombre? Por favor madura y discúlpate con el Doctor. Tofu.

Ranma nunca se había sentido tan herido hasta ese instante, las palabras de Akane lo atravesaron como si de un puñal se tratase, un puñetazo habría sido mejor que este severo castigo.

\- Así que de nuevo lo prefieres a él… - Dijo Ranma en voz baja haciendo que su comentario fuese imperceptible para los presentes mientras salía de la habitación.

\- Akane ¿no crees que fuiste demasiado dura con él? – Pregunto el Doctor algo preocupado.

\- En absoluto, no planeo aguantar más juegos de ese tipo, ya no. – Dijo Akane con suma tristeza en su voz.

\- Bueno, está bien, si vine aquí no fue para hablar de mi después de todo – Comento el doctor para tratar de cambiar el tema y subir los ánimos.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hoy recibí una llamada de Kasumi – Dijo el doctor.

\- Ya… Ya veo – Respondió Akane algo desanimada.

\- Por eso vine – Concluyo el doctor con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Entonces… - Akane no entienda que ocurría.

\- Lo que trato de decir es, Felicidades por graduarte – Dijo el doctor sacando un obsequio de su bolsillo.

Akane se sintió feliz de nuevo, tanto que tomo aire por la impresión mientras estiraba sus manos para tomar la pequeña caja y dijo - ¿Para mí? – Pregunto sin que sus ojos dejasen de brillar como los de una dulce niña.

\- Si, así es, ábrelo – Dijo el doctor con dulzura.

Akane abrió con cuidado el regalo sin romper el envoltorio, colocando este a un lado y dejando en sus manos solo una pequeña caja color carmesí. Akane no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar ante la emoción. Al abrir la caja se encontró con un hermoso collar de oro blanco con una pequeña gema como dije.

\- Es bellísimo pero… - Dijo Akane muy impresionada observando al doctor.

\- Es para ti, lo conseguí en china – Dijo el doctor con una encantadora sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la dulce Akane, para ayudarle a colocarse el colla.

\- Gracias – Dijo Akane con mucha vergüenza, dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo mientras bajaba un poco su mirada. - ¿Qué me pasa? Es solo el doctor Tofu… - Pensó Akane llena de vergüenza.

\- No es nada, siempre fuiste una buena y dulce niña Akane – dijo el Doctor con un tono de voz muy encantador mientras aún se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la joven.

\- ya no soy una niña – dijo Akane girando hacia él por reflejo haciendo que sus rostros quedasen uno frente al otro.

\- Lo sé, y esto es prueba de eso – Afirmo el doctor colocando un dedo sobre el dije que ahora colgaba del cuello de la joven. – ¿No lo crees así? – pregunto sonriendo aun sin alejarse del rostro de Akane.

\- Vaya… - Dijo Ranma que había visto toda la escena desde la puerta.

Antes el comentario inconcluso de Ranma, el doctor simplemente lo ignoro y continúo hablando con Akane, no sin antes tomar un poco de distancia.

\- Akane también quería pedirte que trabajases conmigo ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto el doctor con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Está hablando en serio? – Pregunto Akane con mucha emoción – ¡Me encantaría! Jeje.

Ante la emoción de Akane, Ranma chasqueo su lengua en señal de desaprobación mientras observaba en otra dirección.

\- Ya está listo el té – Dijo Kasumi antes de entrar a la habitación.

\- Gracias Kasumi, pero ya me iba – Dijo el doctor haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ah y Akane, comenzamos mañana ¿está bien? – Dijo el doctor guiñando nuevamente un ojo a la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Akane dejando ver una gran sonrisa.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti Akane, el doctor tofu me lo conto – Dijo Kasumi tan feliz como lo estaría una madre.

\- Ese doctor es extraño – Dijo Ranma tratando de incordiar pero fue completamente ignorado.

\- Kasumi, ahora si voy a tomar ese baño – Dijo Akane muy contenta pasando junto a Ranma sin siquiera mirarlo.

\- Esta bien – Dijo Kasumi mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Ranma al ver como Akane subía las escaleras, comenzó a subir detrás de esta.

\- Oye Akane – Dijo Ranma.

\- Ya madura por favor Ranma, no estoy para tus juegos.

Justo antes de llegar a la habitación, Ranma detuvo a Akane y la arrincono contra la pared.

\- ¿De nuevo te gusta ese doctor? – Pregunto Ranma claramente enojado.

\- ¿y que si fuese así? – Pregunto Akane con indiferencia.

\- Akane, respóndeme – Dijo Ranma frustrado acercando más su rostro al de la chica.

\- Ranma… - Dijo Akane al ver que su frente y la de Ranma se encontraban juntas – Deberías respetar un poco más a Shampoo, ya sé que están saliendo… así que deja de jugar – Dijo Akane tratando de no parecer una cobarde.

\- ¿Qué demonios dices? Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie – Respondió Ranma bastante enojado. – Ya deja de evadir mi pregunta…

\- Como sea Ranma ya déjame en paz - Dijo Akane tratando de zafarse de Ranma.

\- Akane… - Dijo Ranma mientras acercaba a Akane contra su cuerpo – No mires a otros hombres – Dijo acercando sus labios cada vez más.

FIN Capitulo III.

Un saludo, espero que estén disfrutando de este fin.


	4. Chapter 4 EL que se rinde

Capitulo IV: El que se rinde es el primero en perder.

Akane vio como Ranma se acercaba lentamente a ella y sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, tratando de respirar profundo y calmar su corazón, Akane evito el beso de Ranma mirando hacia otro lado comenzando a llorar.

\- Antes de ti Ranma, yo no sabía lo que era un sentimiento de profunda amargura como el que estoy sintiendo ahora – Dijo Akane como podía pues sus lágrimas ahogaban poco a poco sus palabras. – Cuando sentí amor por el Doctor nunca llegue a tener este dolor – Pensó Akane mientras tapaba con sus manos su rostro.

\- Akane… Akane, espera – Dijo Ranma haciendo que Akane lo voltease a mirar – Yo… Yo te…

\- Tu… Tu…. ¿tú qué? Ranma… ¿quieres ser cruel conmigo también? O ¿quieres lastimarme? Yo no sé qué es lo que quieres pero ya no mas Ranma, por favor – Dijo Akane metiéndose a su habitación cerrando la puerta en el rostro de Ranma.

\- Te amo… - Susurro Ranma para la puerta que ahora era la única que lo escuchaba mientras ponía su puño en ella. – Soy patético…

No puedo creer que todo esto allá pasado solo por la vergüenza de admitir que la amo más que a mi vida, debí ser más amable con ella ese día en el que íbamos a casarnos, todo se volvió un desastre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el maestro robando el agua creyendo que era sake, Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi diciéndole cosas crueles a Akane, ella solo se quedó allí callada y luego corrió a su habitación llorando… Debí defenderla de esos crueles comentarios, podría haberlas callarlas solo admitiendo que mi único, verdadero y gran amor es y será Akane Tendo.

Ranma camino lleno de dolor a su habitación tratando de reconfortarse así mismo.

\- ¿Por qué Ranma? Siempre me haces creer que sientes algo por mí, no puedo dejar que me hagas lo mismo de nuevo… ya soy una adulta. – Dijo la más joven de las Tendo mientras secaba sus lágrimas observando fijamente a la luna por su ventana. – Mejor me voy a dormir ya tomare ese baño por la mañana.

Al día siguiente en la mesa estaba reunida la familia Tendo y parte de la Saotome comiendo su desayuno pero cierta joven que recién llegaba aun no había bajado.

\- Que raro ayer Akane no quiso bajar a cenar y ahora aun no baja para desayunar – Dijo Kasumi sumamente preocupada.

\- Yo creo que más bien alguien le hizo algo – Dijo Nabiki mirando a Ranma como el culpable por descarte en dicha situación.

\- ¿Ranma de nuevo tú y mi hija no se llevan bien? Por favor trata de ser más amable con ella – Dijo el señor Sou a su futuro yerno.

\- yo… no le hice nada – Dijo Ranma con un tono bajo tratando de no cruzar su mirada con alguna de las hermanas Tendo.

\- Buenos días a todos – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa mientras se asomaba por la puerta a la vez que arreglaba su cabello tras su oreja cuidadosamente.

Todos en la familia observaron algo impactados a la joven pues esa mañana se veía aún más hermosa que el día anterior, irradiaba mucha felicidad, tanta que hacía que su familia se sintiese feliz.

\- Es bueno estar todos juntos de nuevo – Dijo el Señor Sou a lo que todos asintieron sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ranma por otra parte se sentía incapaz de mirar a los ojos de la ahora adulta Akane, era demasiado para el darse por vencido pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la batalla era más grande que él. Akane ya no era la misma niña de la que él se había enamorado hace ya mucho tiempo, ahora era toda una mujer hecha y derecha a la que no cualquier hombre podría acercarse.

\- Bueno, ya me voy a trabajar, el doctor Tofu está esperándome. – Dijo Akane despidiéndose de todos.

\- Akane espera… yo – Dijo Ranma tratando de hablar con su prometida, pero Akane siguió caminando fingiendo que no lo había escuchado.

\- Si lo ignoro y camino rápido a la puerta se dará por vencido… - pensó Akane llena de frustración a la vez que reafirmaba su paso.

\- Akane, te dije que esperes… por favor. – Dijo Ranma tomándola de la mano evitando que esta abriese por completo la puerta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – Dijo Akane mirando hacia otro lado con una voz baja.

\- Ayer solo quería decirte lo que siento y… - Ranma se detuvo por un segundo y observo hacia afuera – Ese auto… ¿es el doctor tofu? – Pregunto Ranma de una manera cortante.

\- Si… ¿y qué? – Dijo Akane mirando a los ojos de Ranma esperando una respuesta sincera de este.

\- Ya veo… te fuiste a otra ciudad para poder coquetear con otros hombres ¿no es así? – Dijo Ranma con una voz fría segado por los celos. – Tal vez aun no lo entiendes pero tú eres mi prometida Akane, eres mía.

\- No soy tuya porque no soy un objeto… Ranma… Eres un imbécil incluso peor que antes. – dijo Akane con un temblor en su voz pues sus lágrimas estaban muy próximas a salir.

\- Ya suéltala Ranma – Dijo el Doctor Tofu tomando a Ranma de la muñeca obligándolo a soltar la mano de Akane. – Estoy decepcionado de ti ¿acaso no eres un hombre? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Akane? – culmino el doctor con una voz severa.

Ranma soltó la mano de Akane lleno de frustración, habían pasado los años pero aun nadie lo podía reconocer como un hombre, y para completar allí estaba esa maldición que siempre lo acompañaría.

\- Vamos… - Dijo el Doctor Tofu dirigiéndose a Akane con una voz amable.

\- Espera Akane… Yo… - Dijo Ranma con una voz dudosa a punto de quebrarse.

Akane volteo a ver a su prometido dejando a este notar su tristeza, su dolor y decepción - Ranma, ya no sigas, por favor – Dijo Akane dejando caer unas pocas lagrimas por sus mejillas antes de subir al auto del doctor, ese que había sido su primer amor.

\- Maldición… No me voy a rendir… - Dijo Ranma al ver que el auto se iba.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el Doctor Tofu claramente preocupado por Akane.

\- Si… no voy a dejar que esto arruine mi primer día de trabajo – Dijo Akane junto a una sonrisa forzada que no hizo más que preocupar al doctor.

\- Akane… Eres muy hermosa y aun así sufres tanto por amor – Pensó el doctor sin darse cuenta de su fascinación por la belleza de Akane.

\- Oiga doctor… - Dijo Akane sacando al doctor de sus pensamientos.

\- Si, dime – Dijo mirándola rápidamente para luego volver sus ojos al camino.

\- Cuando usted y Kasumi terminaron… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para superarlo? – Pregunto tímidamente la más joven de las hermanas Tendo.

El doctor Tofu algo nervioso al escuchar la pregunta de su joven amiga freno de pronto en el Semáforo en rojo. – Ve-veras… jeje. – Tartamudeo el doctor.- Veras Akane yo…

Akane al ver la reacción del doctor no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por la pregunta que había hecho – P-perdón por preguntarle algo así…

\- Eres adorable – Pensó el doctor al ver el gesto tan inocente de Akane – Kasumi y yo nunca terminamos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! O sea que… ¿Usted, Kasumi y Mousse?- pregunto Akane en un tono nervioso abalanzándose sobre el doctor.

\- Jaja. No, cálmate – dijo el doctor entre una carcajada poniendo sus manos como barrera – Quiero decir que, Kasumi y yo nunca fuimos una pareja… Nunca tuve el valor de dar el primer paso, luego ella se enamoró de alguien más y ahora yo ya no la veo de esa manera. – Culmino el doctor con una encantadora sonrisa que tranquilizo y altero el corazón de Akane en un segundo.

\- Que alivio… Dios mío ¿en qué estoy pensando? – Pensó Akane haciéndose preguntas que ni ella podría responder.

Y pensar que el día de la boda pasaron tantas cosas, Akane se veía preciosa, yo no pude apreciarlo hasta ahora. Estaba tan enamorado de kasumi, pero nada ocurrió jamás entre nosotros, y ahora Ranma tal vez debe estar sintiendo lo mismo.

Al llegar a la clínica Akane se impresiono al verla tan hermosa con un pequeño jardín adelante.

El doctor Tofu bajo del auto y abrió la puerta para Akane – Adelante señorita. – Dijo dejándola ver una cálida sonrisa que podría derretir cualquier corazón.

\- Jeje, si – respondió Akane con una brillante sonrisa que logro sonrojar a unos doctores que por allí pasaban.

\- Es muy linda – Dijo el Doctor A.

\- Parece una princesa – Dijo el doctor B.

\- ¿será nueva? – Pregunto el doctor A acercándose al oído del doctor B.

\- No lo sé, pero me gustaría salir con ella – Dijo el doctor B con una sonrisa, sonrisa que fue convertida en un ceño fruncido al recibir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. – Oye ¿qué te pasa…? ¿Eh?

\- No estés hablando de la novia de otros tan a la ligera, idiota – Dijo una joven mujer de piel blanca y cabello rojo vestida como enfermera, haciendo que los hombres babeasen por ella.

\- Oye eres preciosa también, pero esa chica que llego junto al doctor Tofu es esplendida – dijo el doctor A como si quisiese ser golpeado también.

\- Ay ya cállate… - Dijo la Pelirroja dándole una patada al hombre para luego fingir que no había pasado nada. – Diablos los perdí de vista.

¿disfrutaron del capitulo? espero que si (*w*)/

Un saludo.


	5. capitulo 5 Es una promesa

Capítulo V: Es una promesa.

Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria tanto, los años pasaron volando y la verdad no me imagine que estaría aquí trabajando con el hombre que fue mi primer amor, mientras estoy casi arrastrando mi alma para no llorar por el que tal vez fue mi amor platónico y sin saber cuál ha sido realmente el verdadero…

\- Akane, aquí está tu lugar de trabajo, es un poco pequeño y está junto al mío, espero no te moleste – Dijo el doctor un poco preocupado.

\- Para nada, es muy lindo y me gusta estar cerca de usted doctor – Dijo Akane de manera inocente provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro del doctor Tofu. Akane al notar el pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del doctor no pudo evitar sonrojarse desviando su mirada a otro lado –Yo lo que quise decir fue…

\- Jaja, no te preocupes – Sonrió el doctor Tofu de una manera madura mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Akane para acariciar su cabello. – Por ahora toma una carpeta y examina a tu primer paciente, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en decírmelo. – Dijo el hombre con suma tranquilidad, tranquilidad que deseaba brindarle a la joven a pesar de ser el mismo quien la inquietaba.

\- Si – Dijo Akane con un tono muy alegre – Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, esos en los que yo amaba al doctor y el solo tenía ojos para Kasumi. – Pensó Akane mientras salía de la habitación.

\- ¿Que me estará pasando? – Pensó el doctor tofu sentado en su escritorio cruzando los brazos y mirando al techo – Bueno no debe ser nada importante, tal vez solo estoy más viejo.

Akane camino tranquilamente por el pasillo de una manera muy femenina haciendo que cada persona voltease a verla, cada rincón por el cual posaba su mirada inconscientemente era capaz de robar un corazón.

\- Veamos, el paciente es…

\- Demonios ¿Dónde se metió Akane? – Murmuraba la peculiar enfermera mientras caminaba de una manera nada femenina por el pasillo.

El día transcurría con normalidad y la joven doctora hacia su trabajo con toda naturalidad dejando a más de un paciente completamente feliz, a pesar de ser una clínica algo pequeña la dulce Akane había hecho un excelente trabajo.

\- Akane, estoy impresionado tu trabajo ha sido intachable, incluso puede que ahora tengas más de un fan por el lugar – Dijo el doctor tofu entre una pequeña risilla.

Akane al escuchar las palabras del doctor no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues la hacían sentir un gran alivio - ¿De verdad? – Pregunto llena de ilusión.

\- Por supuesto que si – Dijo el doctor con un tono bastante delicado a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de la joven con una gran dulzura.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su corazón nuevamente latía a morir por el hombre que fue su primer amor, no podía evitar sentir que el tiempo había regresado, se sentía como una pequeña niña indefensa de nuevo.

\- Allí estas… - Dijo la enfermera de cabello rojo al encontrar por fin a su prometida – Akan…- la mujer de cabello rojo se detuvo pues noto que estos seguía hablando.

\- Jaja no sé qué hubiese sido de mí, si me hubiese casado con Ranma. – Dijo la Joven con una sonrisa amarga.

\- ¿Tal vez serias feliz? – Pregunto el doctor algo curioso

\- ¿O tal vez hubiese preferido ser lesbiana? – Pregunto Akane en tono de broma a la vez que ambos soltaban una carcajada amena liberando cualquier tensión que hubiese en el ambiente.

\- Entonces nos vemos más tarde, te llevare a tu casa cuando termine ¿está bien? – Dijo el doctor pasando su mano por el rostro de la joven haciéndola dejar salir un pequeño suspiro.

-S-sí. – Dijo Akane evitando mirar a los ojos al hombre que aún mantenía una mano en su rostro.

El doctor Tofu al notar lo que estaba ocurriendo separo su mano algo avergonzado y se retiró no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a la joven que había cautivado con su gentil toque. – Vaya… Akane realmente ha madurado mucho, es capaz de bromear con algo que es tan doloroso para ella - Pensó el doctor sin notar la presencia de Ranma que se escondía muy cerca de la puerta en el pasillo.

\- Esta es mi oportunidad, Aka…AH! – La enfermera fue arrastrada por una multitud de enfermeras que corrían por el pasillo evitando que esta pudiese entrar al despacho donde se encontraba la joven doctora Tendo.

El doctor Tofu camino por el pasillo de la clínica en busca del paciente al cual debía atender, observo a la joven enfermera que era arrastrada por las demás a un lado de él y que por obvias razones no pertenecía al lugar y la ignoro dejando ver en su rostro una clara sonrisa de felicidad, una que no sentía desde hacía unos 10 años atrás.

\- Oye no hagas como si no me hubieses visto y ayúdame – Dijo la enfermera de cabello rojo recibiendo como respuesta solo un guiño de ojo proveniente del doctor que claramente no poseía ni un pelo de tonto.

El doctor Tofu ignoro el hecho de haberse topado con Ranma en su forma femenina a penas hacia unos segundos y continuos caminando por el pasillo del lugar, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y ansiedad. – Parece que fue ayer cuando la dulce Akane venía siempre a mi consultorio – dijo para sí mismo entre un suspiro cansado.

El doctor sumergido en sus pensamientos continuo hablando consigo mismo - Aunque el tiempo paso sigue siendo un tanto tortuoso para mi pensar en el día de la boda de Akane, se veía tan linda, dulce y delicada como era de esperarse, pero aun así todo salió tan mal, esas amigas de Ranma no pararon de humillarla y el propio Ranma lejos de ayudarla solo le echó más leña al fuego… Si tan solo la hubiese defendido, tal vez no habría huido tan lejos. Esta vez no planeo dejar que lago así ocurra, no de nuevo.

Ranma caminaba apresuradamente como si el piso estuviese tan caliente como el infierno, corría apenas mirando hacia los lados buscando ferozmente a la mujer que sería su esposa un día.

\- Maldita sea… han pasado horas desde que llegue a este hospital, me siento como Ryoga – Dijo la pelirroja con una voz tosca dejando salir el aire de su boca llena de odio.

\- Akane, ya casi termino, espérame en el estacionamiento – Dijo el doctor haciendo una pausa para mirar de reojo a Ranma que se acercaba cauteloso. – te llevare a casa – concluyo con una sonrisa encantadora.

El simple comentario del doctor solo logro convencer a la pelirroja de que esta sería su única oportunidad de hablar con la joven doctora – Es ahora o nunca – Dijo Ranma escabulléndose detrás de Akane.

Akane camino tranquilamente por el estacionamiento sin esperar el ataque que recibiría, la mujer de cabellos rojos la tomo por el brazo tapando con su mano libra la boca de la doctora, arrastrándola a un pequeño rincón obscuro.

\- Escúchame – Dijo la mujer presionando el cuerpo de la doctora Tendo contra la pared.

Akane sin dudarlo por un segundo mordió la mano de la mujer que la sujetaba con tanta fuerza y a la cual no era capaz de reconocer. – Suéltame o no respondo – Dijo Akane llena de ira y confusión.

Akane que estaba a punto de gritar fue callada por un beso improvisado de la mujer de cabellos color carmesí, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, una mujer extraña que había salido de la nada le estaba propinando un peso mientras la tenía sujeta en un lugar oscuro.

\- Bien ahora que estas callada ¿vas a escucharme? O siempre ¿prefieres ser lesbiana? – Dijo la mujer misteriosa con un rostro algo satisfecho.

Akane ensombreció su rostro permitiendo sentir a aquella mujer un aura oscura a su alrededor, si bien no iba a matarla lo más probable es que esta mujer deseara nunca haber nacido pues había desatado una ira que no había sido liberada en años.

El día no había comenzado bien para la más joven de las hermanas Tendo y ahora acababa de obtener lo que sería la cereza en el pastel, una loca mujer la había besado sin razón alguna, sus labios que no habían sentido calor en mucho tiempo habían sido robados por esa idiota.

\- ¿No me reconoces? –Pregunto temeroso propinando un beso nuevamente.

El beso era aún más intenso que el anterior, ahora además de besarla podía sentir como su cuerpo se unía aún más al suyo, Akane podía sentir como esta le pedía permiso para introducir su lengua en su boca a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca para presionarla aún más, a lo que Akane no tuvo más remedio que abrir su boca y morder la lengua de su agresora.

Akane seguía llena de ira observando a la mujer, si bien no tenía pruebas estaba segura de quien se trataba, nadie más que Ranma Saotome podría estar atacándola ahora mismo, seguramente para el esta era la mejor manera de tomar lo que pensó por tanto tiempo que le pertenecía pero no sabía el error que estaba cometiendo.

\- Ranma Saotome… - Dijo Akane con una voz severa mientras miraba con odio a quien estaba frente a ella.

\- Si prefieres que sea mujer lo seré, si quieres que sea hombre lo seré, una vez dijiste que me amabas sin importar como me viese… así que será como prefieras Akane… Por favor perdóname. – Dijo Ranma con la voz en un hilo notando solo después de decirlo que era una mala idea.

\- Cuando dije que te amaría sin importar como te vieses no mentí, no me importaba si eras hombre o mujer, pero a ti si te importa, te importa más de lo que te podre importar yo en toda la vida. Así que si ya lo entendiste suéltame.

\- No… AKANE – Dijo Ranma subiendo el tono de su voz – ¿Acaso es que prefieres a alguien más? – pregunto Ranma lleno de celos. Luego de realizar la pregunta no dudo ni por un segundo en continuar forzando a la joven a besarlo, el sentía que ella lo amaba también y no planeaba descansar hasta que esta lo admitiese, él la amaba con locura así que sentía la seguridad de que ella aún tenía que amarlo a como dé lugar.

\- ¡YA SUELTAME! – Grito Akane con una voz ronca a punto de llorar apretando fuertemente sus ojos, antes de que la chica soltase por si misma el agarre de su prometido este la soltó.

Akane al sentir que ya no estaba sujeta abrió los ojos y pudo observar al doctor Tofu sosteniendo una tetera y a Ranma bañado en agua caliente.

\- Así que estaba en lo cierto. – Dijo el doctor con un gesto despreocupado observando al joven que ahora se veía ridículo usando el sensual traje de enfermera.

\- Maldita sea ¿Qué le pasa? - Discutió Ranma dejando ver una lágrima en su ojo por el agua caliente que le había quemado el cuerpo.

El doctor cambio su semblante habitual a uno más serio, observo al chico y sin titubeo alguno solo dejo salir de su boca – No dejare que la lastimes de nuevo.

Akane no salía de su asombro, era acaso real lo que estaba escuchando o era solo un sueño extraño por no haber probado bocado un día antes… sin duda alguna sin importar de que se tratase era un espectáculo ante sus ojos, el hombre que una vez fue su primer amor se enfrentaba contra su amor platónico, todo con tal de defenderla.

Ranma por otra parte no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el doctor Tofu en realidad si sentía algo por su prometida, quizás el sentimiento había nacido algo tarde, pero era real de lo contrario jamás habría intervenido de esta manera, en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría dado un consejo de cómo tratarla pero jamás se metería en su camino o al menos así era hace 10 años en el pasado.

Ante los ojos de asombro de ambos jóvenes el doctor mantuvo su semblante serio se acercó a la joven doctora y tomo sus manos.

\- Nunca dejare que alguien te lastime de nuevo. – Dijo el Doctor Tofu con mucha dulzura dedicándole una mirada amorosa a la joven doctora. - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto a la joven volteando sus ojos para ver a Ranma quien guardaba distancia ante la escena.

\- S-si – Dijo Akane completamente sonrojada ante la declaración de guerra del Doctor.

Ranma no sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, de un segundo para otro a Akane le interesaba de nuevo el doctor Tofu y para hacerlo aún más estresante a él al parecer también le gustaba ella. Si el karma es real, estaba sintiendo todo lo que merecía justo ahora.

El joven de cabello trenzado no tuvo más opción que quedarse allí, mirando como su prometida se iba con otro, había cometido muchos errores pero sin duda alguna este era el más estúpido. – Genial ahora la forcé a besarme… maldita sea – Dijo el moreno lleno de frustración, ya no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle su amor a la más joven de las Tendo, sin darse cuenta había crecido como un hombre inexperto en el amor.

Akane miraba por la ventana aun incrédula de lo que había ocurrido, era la primera vez que Ranma actuaba de esa manera tan fuera de lugar, si bien sentía una molestia se podía decir que no le molestaba que fuese el quien le estaba propinando aquel beso, podía ser un sentimiento de alivio lo que sentía en su interior, aunque no podría decirlo del todo pues la manera en la que lo hizo no fue la mejor, si no fuese por el doctor tofu no podría asegurar que cosas hubiesen pasado allí ese día…

\- El doctor… - Pensó Akane comenzando a sentir su rostro caliente dejando ver allí un color rosa cubriéndolo poco a poco – Gr-gracias… por defenderme doctor. – Dijo la joven tratando de no morderse la lengua.

El doctor Tofu seguía teniendo un semblante serio, era la primera vez que la joven Tendo lo veía de esa manera, no poseía su habitual sonrisa ni sus gestos gentiles que lo habían caracterizado por tantos años.

\- ¿Doctor? – Dijo Akane tratando de llamar la atención del hombre a su lado. - ¿Está usted bien?

El doctor Tofu salió de su pequeño trance que lo mantenía con la vista fija en la carretera solo para girarse por un segundo y decir – Ya llegamos.

Akane podía notar el enojo que seguía en la voz del doctor. Sentía que tal vez él estaba enojado con ella y esto era algo que sin duda alguna podía doler.

Akane sin pensarlo mucho se giró para abrir la puerta y bajar del auto pero unas manos grandes, masculinas y gentiles la detuvieron.

\- Akane… Dijo el doctor haciendo que esta voltease a verlo. – Estaba preocupado por ti y aun lo estoy. – El hombre dijo esta última frase acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la joven Tendo.

Akane que estaba sin palabras solo podía observar los ojos sinceros del hombre que la estaba observando, podía sentir en ellos tantas cosas, se sentía tan agradecida y querida, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias por todo doctor – Dijo la joven sujetando la mano del hombre.

\- Júrame que si alguien quiere lastimarte vas a pedir ayuda. – dijo el hombre bastante serio.

\- S-si – Dijo Akane titubeante, no sabía a qué peligro se refería el hombre pues estaba segura podía noquear a prácticamente cualquiera con un solo golpe.

El Doctor al escucharla tomo el rostro de Akane con su mano libre y se acercó a ella un poco más dejando que el espacio entre ambos fuese mínimo o al menos la más posible cercanía dentro de un vehículo. Tofu al ver los ojos de confusión de la joven dejo salir una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que le daba un dulce beso en la frente.

\- Entonces, es una promesa. – Dijo el hombre antes de irse del lugar dejando a la más joven de las Tendo sana y salva en su hogar.

Hice el capitulo mas largo siguiendo la sugerencia de **Sailordancer7. (Gracias *v*)**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios me hace feliz saber sus opiniones sinceras, no quiero revelar mucho de lo que** **vendrá** **en la historia porque me gusta que sea un misterio para hacerlo mas interesante ya saben jaja, pero de** **corazón** **siempre estoy al pendiente de sus comentarios.**

 **Tambien les pido una sincera disculpa por la demora en actualizar, tenia parciales y bueno ya saben como es la vida.**

 **Un abrazo y un saludo.**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan.**


	6. capitulo 6 Resfriado

CAPITULO VI: Resfriado

Akane entro a su casa sin siquiera mirar hacia algún lado solo dijo la característica frase que podrías decir al llegar a casa y ver a tu familia – Estoy en casa.- Subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola pues ni Kasumi la había escuchado entrar.

\- ¿Es real? – Pregunto Akane para sí misma al entrar en su habitación, dejando caer sus cosas en la cama.

Había sido el día más extraño de toda su vida, lo podía comparar con cualquier día raro de su vida pero este era el único que la había dejado estupefacta.

Hacia 10 años en el pasado esto la habría convertido en la mujer más feliz del mundo, pues siempre espero ese gesto del doctor Tofu, era tan joven en ese entonces, luego llego Ranma y sin notarlo la deslumbro, la hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, era una extraña relación amor odio en la cual ella sentía predominaba el amor, hasta que llego el día de la boda, ese día jamás lo olvidaría pues aun después de tanto tiempo seguía doliéndole.

Akane se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y cuando menos se los espero comenzó a llover, más que una lluvia era una extraña tormenta, llovía a cantaros y sin quererlo o notarlo comenzó a preocuparse por Ranma que si su instinto no le fallaba aun no había llegado a casa.

La hora de la cena llego y la lluvia aun no cesaba, Akane que si bien seguía muy molesta con su prometido no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

\- Akane, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, ven siéntate a comer – Dijo Kasumi algo impresionada por no notar la llegada de su hermanita a la cual estaba esperando.

\- Si – dijo Akane sonriendo al tomar asiento, para luego mirar hacia el lugar vacío donde debería estar el moreno de cabellos trenzados.

\- Que extraño, Ranma no ha llegado aún – Dijo Kasumi con una mano en su rostro.

\- A lo mejor estará por allí con Shampoo o algo ya vez que ya no se llevan tan ma… - Decía el señor Saotome completamente despreocupado abriendo la boca para tomar bocado recordando de pronto la presencia de la más joven de las hermanas Tendo. – No yo… son amigos… y jajá… - Comenzó a desvariar el hombre arrojándose así mismo un vaso de agua fría y poder evitar decir cualquier otra idiotez.

Todos voltearon sus rostros para observar a la más joven de las Tendo que para sorpresa de todos comía tranquilamente.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Akane percatándose de la mirada de todos. – No se preocupen, no me interesa lo que esté haciendo Ranma ni con quien… - Dijo tratando de no preocupar a nadie, pero ahora pudo ver que todos observaban a alguien detrás de ella.

\- Ya llegue… - Dijo un Ranma completamente empapado en su forma de mujer. Ranma siguió su camino hacia el baño no antes sin dirigirle una mirada de tristeza a su prometida. – Ya no me amas… - Susurro Ranma de una forma casi inaudible a la vez que subía las escaleras.

Akane sintió un pequeño retorcijón dentro de sí, era como si alguien tomase su corazón entre sus manos y lo apretase con fuerza, no sabía porque se sentía tan mal si a pesar de todo ella no había hecho nada malo, pero debía admitir que era horrible dicha sensación.

Ranma subió empapado en busca de un baño, se quitó la ropa tan ridícula que había usado todo el día, se lavó el cuerpo con agua fría, lavo su cabello y luego entro al agua tibia de la bañera, miro hacia el techo aun incrédulo de lo que había ocurrido en el día, todo parecía tan distante y absurdo, como era posible perder el control en tan solo un segundo, el jamás había hecho una locura tan grande y estaba seguro de que le rompería la cara a cualquier hombre que le hiciera eso a Akane.

Mientras Ranma aún seguía sumergido en el agua caliente y sus pensamientos Akane terminaba su comida.

\- Akane te deje el baño listo – Dijo Kasumi a la vez que levantaba los platos de la mesa.

\- Gracias Kasumi – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

\- oye en el baño no… no importa – Dijo Nabiki haciendo una señal con su mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

Akane subió las escaleras dispuesta a dejar todo lo que la preocupase en el baño, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría y entrar al agua caliente un rato no le caería nada mal en estos momentos en los que su mente no la dejaba en paz con tantos recuerdos.

Akane entro a su habitación, tomo un pijama amarillo, era un short con pequeñas flores blancas y una camisa sin mangas con botones en forma de flor blanca algo ceñida a su cuerpo. – Bien ya tengo todo – Dijo Akane saliendo de su habitación dirigiéndose al baño.

La más joven de las Tengo una vez mas no fue cautelosa al verificar la presencia de alguien más en el baño y entro como si este fue su mundo, un mundo en el que solo ella estaría, se quitó la ropa y la dejo a un lado, abrió la puerta que seguía para tomar una ducha y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre sumergido en la bañera.

Akane tomo aire tratando de no gritar ya que a estas alturas sería algo demasiado infantil y dijo – Perdón. – a la vez que tapaba lo más posible su cuerpo con la toalla y cerraba la puerta.

\- Demonios siempre es igual… - Dijo tomando sus cosas notando que no había recibido respuesta alguna por parte de Ranma, incluso si no vio mal este tenía los ojos cerrados.

Akane siguiendo su instinto medico abrió la puerta de golpe, en efecto Ranma se encontraba inconsciente en la bañera.

\- Ranma… ¡RANMA! – Gritaba Akane en el baño tratando de despertar al joven inconsciente.

\- Diablos… -Dijo Nabiki desde el pasillo al escuchar los gritos de su hermana – Ahora si se reconciliaron – Culmino este último comentario caminando despreocupadamente, tal vez para contarle a todos sobre la reconciliación estaba segura era audible hasta el pasillo.

\- Ranma, reacciona – Decía Akane sumamente preocupada sacando a su prometido de la bañera de agua caliente.

Akane coloco a Ranma en el suelo poniendo una toalla debajo de su cabeza para dejarlo reposar. – Tranquilo iré por ayuda. – Dijo Akane abriendo la puerta del baño sin darse cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y toda su familia estaba expectante en el exterior. – ¡ayúdenme! Ranma esta desmayado en el baño y no reacciona y… ¿qué hacen todos aquí? – Dijo la joven notando la cara con la que era observada por sus familiares para luego gritar azotando la puerta en busca de una toalla.

15 minutos estresantes de explicaciones después, Akane había logrado explicarle a su familia toda la extraña situación en la que se encontraba incluyendo el hecho de estar completamente desnuda con Ranma en el baño y también por qué gritaba tan jadeante su nombre.

\- Entonces… ustedes no estaban… - trato de preguntar Nabiki pero fue interrumpida por la más joven de sus hermanas.

\- No, todo fue una casualidad, él estaba inconsciente y yo entre sin saber que él estaba allí, luego la toalla se me cayó en algún punto y no lo note por el pánico, además es normal jadear si levantas a alguien claramente más grande que tú en un lugar caliente mientras tratas de despertarlo. – Dijo Akane lo más calmada posible mirando a Ranma quien se encontraba ya acostado en su futon aun inconsciente. – Ahora lo más importante es que tratemos la fiebre de Ranma. – Dijo la joven doctora levantándose para prepararse.

\- Akane aquí te traje el botiquín, agua fría y pañuelos. – Dijo Kasumi con una voz preocupada.

Akane asintió y comenzó a tomar las medicinas necesarias para la fiebre y el posible resfriado que Ranma había adquirido al estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, se encontraba sumida en su trabajo hasta que la voz de su padre la saco del trance.

\- Akane hija tenemos que irnos… - Dijo el señor Sou en busca de una excusa pues no podía perder la oportunidad de que estos se reconciliasen. – Si, si es por la cosa… ¿Recuerda señor saotome? – Pregunto el señor Sou buscando la ayuda y apoyo de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿la cosa? – Pregunto confundido el señor Saotome – ¡Ah! Si, si la cosa, debemos irnos pronto, sabemos que cuidaras de Ranma Akane lo dejamos en tus manos. – Dijo El señor Saotome con una sonrisa bastante falsa a la cual Akane no le prestó atención, su preocupación no le permitía apartar los ojos del moreno que se hallaba acostado en el futon.

La familia Tendo y Saotome salió de la casa mirándose unos a otros, sabiendo de qué se trataba toda la situación pues ninguna oportunidad se podía desperdiciar en estos tiempos de guerra.

\- Ranma, vas a estar bien lo prometo – Dijo Akane tomando una de las manos de su novio inconsciente.

Akane mantuvo lo más estable posible la temperatura del joven con pañuelos húmedos y medicinas.

\- A…aka….akane… yo – Decía Ranma sin poder abrir los ojos y con claros signos de dolor.

\- Ranma, Ranma ¿me escuchas? – pregunto Akane acercándose al moreno bastante preocupada.

Ranma abrió los ojos solo podía sentir un calor intenso en todo su cuerpo un sudor frio recorriéndolo y unas manos amorosas que lo sujetaban con preocupación.

\- Akane. – Dijo Ranma incorporándose para quedar sentado en el futon, su vista era borrosa, pero podía jurar por su vida que quien estaba llamándolo con tanta desesperación era la mujer a la que tanto daño le había hecho. – Akane, perdóname. – Dijo Ranma desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Ranma, yo… yo no creo que debamos hablar de eso ahora, solo trata de recuperarte, me asusté mucho al verte allí y… - dijo Akane tratando de hacer que el hombre volviese a la cama, pero fue inútil pues sus palabras habían sido interrumpidas por un abrazo en el cual se sentir todo el amor que había guardado por años en espera de su amada.

\- Akane, no te vayas de nuevo, por favor – Dijo Ranma esta vez entre lágrimas, su voz cada vez estaba más cortada pero aun podía decir fuerte y claro cuánto la amaba – Te amo, Akane. – Se declaró Ranma separándose de su prometida por unos segundos, mirándola a los ojos.

Ranma se acercó lento y temeroso a los rosados labios que no podía dejar de observar haciendo que Akane instintivamente cerrase sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué cerré los ojos? – Pensó Akane mordiendo su labio inferior ante la espera.

Ranma tomo el rostro de Akane y le dio un corto beso, era pequeño y simple pero eran todos sus sentimientos, sentimientos puros que habían sido guardados durante años y que al fin la dueña estaba recibiendo.

\- Ranma yo… - dijo Akane sonrojada tratando de dar una respuesta, pero este cayó desplomado nuevamente en el futon, solo que esta vez dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Tal vez un día podamos hablar de esto mejor – Dijo Akane pasando su cabello por detrás de su oreja para darle un beso en la mejilla a su prometido.

\- Oye papa ¿Cuánto tiempo fingiremos que nos fuimos a hacer la "cosa"? – Dijo Nabiki cansada y muerta de sueño en la entrada de su casa.

\- El que sea necesario hija – dijo el señor Sou a lo que el señor Saotome asintió con la cabeza.

\- Miren una estrella fugaz – Dijo Kasumi haciendo que todos volteasen a verla, pensando en el porvenir.

 **Y hasta aquí el capitulo 6. Déjenme sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció.**

 **un saludo. :3**

 **ATT: _MomoUsagiSan_**

 ** _PSDT: Se los traje pero rapidito jajaja._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo numero 7 el cual estará dividido en dos partes no se asusten tratare de subir la siguiente parte en el menor tiempo posible.**

Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo VII: Esa foto parte 1

La mañana llego Ranma despertó cubierto de sudor con una mujer a su lado, si bien no dormían juntos esta sujetaba su mano fuertemente.

\- Aka… ¿SHAMPOO? – Pregunto Ranma gritando provocando que se escuchase en toda la casa.

\- Ranma, mi amor, por fin despertaste. – Dijo Shampoo agarrándose del cuello del moreno.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? – Pregunto Ranma confundido, sin poder recordar mucho de lo que había ocurrido.

\- No sé dónde está esa fea, Shampoo te cuido toda la noche – Dijo Shampoo mintiendo con todos los dientes preocupando y provocando dudas en el moreno.

\- Shampoo, me alegra que hallas venido a visitar a Ranma pero si hay algo que odio es a la gente que se quiere quedar con el mérito ajeno – Dijo Akane entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en sus manos. – Ranma, en la bandeja esta tu desayuno y la medicina por favor tómala después de comer. – Dijo la joven doctora que se encontraba ya preparada para salir al trabajo. – Ah y por cierto Shampoo, entrar a las casas sin permiso se conoce como allanamiento de morada – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa que solo logro helar la espalda de la mujer que provenía de china.

\- Shampoo no necesita permisos para entrar, shampoo es la prometida de Ranma – Refunfuño Shampoo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si, igual que otras 3 o 10 más, la verdad ya perdí la cuenta – dijo Akane con sarcasmo levantando una ceja para luego reír divertida. – Es broma, ya me voy – se despidió con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ranma solo se quedó en silencio observando como su prometida había cambiado, no solo era más hermosa sino que también sabia sobrellevar mejor las cosas, ya no necesitaba a alguien que la defendiese de pequeñeces, tal vez los demás necesitarían que los defendiesen de ella.

Mientras Ranma sumido en sus pensamientos solo obedecía las ordenes de Akane como si de un buen niño se tratase, Shampoo se levantaba enojada de su sitio para seguir a la doctora.

\- Akane ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Pregunto la mujer china bastante enojada.

\- Shampoo, ya te dije que estaba bromeando. – Dijo Akane restándole importancia continuando su camino luego de contestar.

\- Ranma ahora es solo mío – Dijo Shampoo retando a la más joven de las Tendo.

\- Shampoo – Dijo Akane volteando a mirar a Shampoo mientras se aproximaba a esta. – Ranma es una persona, las personas no son objetos ¿Entiendes? – pregunto la doctora de una manera inocente.

La pregunta de Akane irrito por completo a Shampoo por lo que la sujeto fuertemente por la camisa de botones que utilizaba ese día, Akane al sentir el peligro sin pensarlo mucho hizo un rápido movimiento para mantener el control de la situación.

\- Si me atacas voy a defenderme y te informo por cortesía que estos 10 años no solo estudie medicina. – Dijo Akane soltando el agarre que hacía a la mujer. – Si Ranma te quiere, te felicito y si no pues lo lamento. – Dijo Akane mientras arreglaba su ropa con una mirada fría que no había mostrado desde su llegada.

\- Tú… - Dijo Shampoo aterrada por lo que estaba observando. Aquella chiquilla que había sido su rival en el amor ya no lo era, ya no eran rivales, Shampoo ya no era rival para la mujer que ahora era Akane, era casi inalcanzable.

Shampoo tomo todos sus comentarios y se los metió en el bolsillo, Akane le sonrió y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza se despidió para marcharse.

\- Ranma, Shampoo va a cuidarte – Dijo Shampoo entrando a la habitación observando con asombro como Ranma era capaz de comer lo que Akane había preparado para él. – Shampoo preparara algo rico de comer, no tienes por qué comer esa cosa – Dijo tratando de llevarse la bandeja que Akane le había entregado al moreno.

\- No, la verdad… Está muy bueno – Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa que solo podía reflejar tristeza.

Shampoo al ver la amargura en los ojos de Ranma no pudo evitar sentir celos, antes no era necesario ese sentimiento, Akane era tan fácil de controlar, incluso pudo arruinar su boda con la sola presencia de unas cuantas mujeres siendo crueles y un viejo que solo represento ser el estorbo, solo por ser ligeramente rechazada por Ranma ella corrió llorando, ya no sería tan fácil hacerla retroceder, incluso ahora Ranma parecía aún más interesado en ella, aunque siempre lo estuvo, pero Akane nunca pudo notar a que grado.

\- Shampoo ira a limpiar afuera, después de todo soy una buena esposa - Dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa dirigida a Ranma a lo que el sumido en sus pensamientos solo ignoro. « Tiene que tener algún defecto y lo voy a encontrar» - Pensó la joven de origen chino mientras esperaba pacientemente que Ranma terminase de comer para sacar la bandeja de la habitación.

La joven hermosa de origen chino camino hacia la cocina con la bandeja en mano, sus celos la estaba convirtiendo en lo que nunca pensó, una acosadora.

Shampoo con algo de remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer decidió limpiar un poco la casa, la cual estaba sola puesto que la familia Tendo junto a la Saotome había salido ya hacia un día a realizar una "cosa". Aun así la realidad era otra estos se encontraban en la casa de los Tatewaki invadiendo su hogar.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo planean quedarse? – Pregunto Kuno con los brazos cruzados apareciendo detrás de Nabiki.

\- No se… El que sea necesario tal vez – Respondió Nabiki haciendo un gesto con su mano restando importancia al asunto y a Kuno por supuesto.

Por otra parte Akane se encontraba trabajando en el hospital, su mente se encontraba llena de pensamientos sobre el día anterior pero eso no le impedía trabajar a la perfección con la ayuda de las enfermeras.

Shampoo ya casi había terminado de limpiar la casa, solo faltaba limpiar con mucha amabilidad, claro está, el cuarto de la más joven de las Tendo.

\- Con permiso – Dijo Shampoo con tono inocente al entrar a la habitación de Akane. «Algo que demuestre que no es perfecta » - Pensó Shampoo recalcando para sí misma que era lo que tanto buscaba en aquella habitación.

Al estar dentro Shampoo pudo notar que todo estaba completamente ordenado, no había ropa o bolsos tirados por allí nada fuera de lo normal, debajo de la cama no había nada a excepción de unas pantuflas perfectamente acomodadas, su escritorio era ordenado, su closet, su closet tenía una pequeña caja en su parte superior, parecía tener varias cosas dentro pues esta sobresalían un poco. – Lo encontré – Dijo Shampoo segura de su victoria.

Shampoo se estiro para tomar la caja, estuvo a punto de resbalar pero no fue así, coloco la caja en el suelo y con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido saco las cosas una por una, no eran cosas especiales o por lo menos no ante los ojos curiosos y algo envidiosos de la joven china, para esta solo eran baratijas sin sentido hasta que encontró algo curioso dentro.

Shampoo tomo lo que parecía ser una nota y la leyó en voz alta -"Siempre tuyo Jun… PSDT: Te amo mi princesa" – Shampoo abrió los ojos como platos, no entendía de que se trataba esto y al girar la nota pudo entender un poco mejor las cosas – Es una fotografía – Dijo la joven de china con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

Shampoo no sabía que hacer estaba en estado de shock, jamás pensó encontrar tanta evidencia y menos de esa clase, al parecer el destino estaba jugando de su lado en esta ocasión, rápidamente tomo todas las cosas y las dejo en su lugar exceptuando la fotografía que por obvias razones llevaría con ella, se giró para salir de la habitación y se quedó estática al ver que al parecer no estaba sola en ese momento.

\- Ranma… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí? – Pregunto Shampoo algo nerviosa, no solo había sido descubierta… Ranma tal vez había escuchado todo. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – hizo de nuevo una pregunta pues no obtenía ninguna respuesta del joven.

\- Shampoo. – Dijo Ranma acercándose a esta con unos ojos vacíos en los que no se podía reflejar más que tristeza.

Ranma estiro su brazo y tomo la fotografía que Shampoo sostenía entre sus manos, la observo y efectivamente era Akane, se encontraba junto a un chico, parecían muy felices en esa fotografía, se podía notar el buen ambiente entre ellos, todo lo contrario a la vida que tenía anteriormente junto a Ranma.

\- Ya me siento mejor, por favor vete – Dijo Ranma dejando a Shampoo allí, llevándose consigo la fotografía.

Shampoo al escuchar esto bajo su vista al suelo con tristeza, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para luego marcharse de ese lugar buscando fuerzas para no llorar al notar lo poco importante que aún era para Ranma.

La tarde paso y al fin Akane llego a su casa junto al Doctor Tofu que con amabilidad le había propuesto llevarla siempre que fuese posible, ambos llegaron con rostros de felicidad, Akane por ser un día maravilloso y el Doctor solo por verla tan feliz.

\- Bueno querida Akane, te traje sana y salva como a una princesa – Dijo el doctor Tofu con un tono serio a pesar de ser solo una broma.

\- S-si, gracias – Respondio Akane algo sonrojada por el término "princesa" a lo que el Doctor Tofu solo pudo emitir una pequeña risilla.

El Doctor Tofu se acercó y levanto el flequillo de la corta pollina de Akane y le beso la frente de una manera muy dulce – Descanse princesa – Dijo el doctor Guiñando un ojo antes de subir a su auto e irse, dejando a la más joven de las Tendo sin palabras.

Akane respiro hondo tratando de asimilar la situación, el doctor Tofu había sido tan amable siempre, tanto que podría ser difícil para cualquier mujer no confundir tal amabilidad con otro sentimiento. Camino sin prisas a la entrada y lo primero que pudo observar era a Ranma sentado justo frente a la puerta, parecía cansado o tal vez irritado pero todo esto era de menor importancia pues Akane solo podía pensar en que si estaba mejor era más que suficiente.

\- Ranma – Dijo Akane con una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, sonrisa que no dedicaba a él desde que había llegado de tan lejos lo que demostraba que su resentimiento estaba siendo dejado atrás poco a poco. – Gracias a dios esta… - La voz de Akane fue interrumpida por el sonido sordo de Ranma al golpear el suelo antes de levantarse de él haciendo que Akane se asustase un poco.

\- ¿Quién es Jun? – Pregunto Ranma acercando con brusquedad la fotografía hasta el rostro de Akane.

Akane al ver la fotografía la tomo y unas gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, abrió la boca pero sus palabras no salían por lo que solo la cerro de golpe y antes de que Ranma pudiese reaccionar corrió a toda velocidad hasta su habitación cerrando con mucha fuerza la puerta y sentándose a espaldas de esta de inmediato para continuar llorando.

\- ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó así misma Akane entre sollozos apretando la fotografía contra su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de frenar el dolor que invadió su corazón.

 **Y hasta aqui el capitulo 7.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado así como yo al escribirlo para ustedes, díganme en los comentarios sus opiniones, de verdad me encanta saber que piensan sobre la historia.**

 **Un saludo y un abrazo para todos.**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


	8. Chapter 8 la fotografía parte 2

Capitulo VIII: La fotografía parte II

Ranma al ver a Akane irse de esa manera, no pudo evitar sentirse un desgraciado. Su relación estaba colgando de un hilo y ahora más que nunca, sin saber la razón era su total culpa.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Tanto quiere al hombre de la foto? – Se preguntó Ranma así mismo en voz alta

Ranma camino por el pasillo directamente a la habitación de la más joven de las Tendo, parándose justo frente a frente a la puerta de la habitación, luego camino sin decir nada hacia afuera de la casa.

\- Jun-Kun… - Dijo Akane observando la fotografía. – Si tan solo te hubiese podido amar… - La voz ronca y entrecortada de Akane fue interrumpida por un ruido en su ventana.

El sonido insistente hizo que la joven se levantase del suelo y caminara hasta está abriéndola sin ver nada afuera, de pronto vio algo colgando de cabeza.

\- ¿Ranma? – Dijo Akane viendo con incredulidad la extraña pose de Ranma en la ventana, como si imitase al hombre araña.

\- Akane… Lo siento, yo no sabía que… que ya había alguien – Se disculpó Ranma desviando su mirada a cualquier lado para evitar mirar el rostro de su querida Akane.

\- Ranma… - Dijo Akane con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

Ranma lleno de dolor y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer solo se arrodillo frente a su amada para implorar su perdón.

\- Akane, perdóname, perdóname – Dijo aquel hombre de cabellos trenzados que al fin sentía la madures en su interior – Te juro por mi vida que nunca más voy a lastimarte, no te hare llorar nunca más, pero por favor, perdóname. – Dijo Ranma levantándose del suelo para secar las lágrimas de las mejillas de la aun desconcertada Akane.

\- Ranma, yo se… yo sé que no fue tu culpa – Dijo Akane desviando la mirada pues claramente no había sido Ranma quien había hurgado entre sus cosas – El chico de la foto es alguien a quien quise mucho, pero el ya no está – Dijo amargamente.

\- ¿Qué? Akane… No fue mi intensión – Respondió Ranma notando de inmediato a lo que Akane se estaba refiriendo – Esta muerto… por eso estaba llorando – Pensó Ranma sintiendo un amargo alivio en su interior.

Akane rodeo a Ranma con paso lento pero firme, camino hacia la ventana y miro al cielo – No era mi novio, era mi mejor amigo, fuimos compañeros de equipo por tanto tiempo, pero un día Jun fue llevado al hospital y jamás pudo salir. – dijo Akane ahora bajando su vista a la vez que apretaba con mucha fuerza su puño. – Su enfermedad era terminal, ya no había nada que hacer. – Dijo Akane comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

\- Akane… - Dijo Ranma acercándose a la espalda de Akane.

\- Él me amaba Ranma… Días antes de caer en cama yo lo rechace, le dije que no había nadie más para mí que tú, porque te amaba tanto – Dijo Akane esta vez volteando para encontrarse muy cerca del rostro de Ranma.

Ranma por instinto no pudo soportarlo más y estrecho entre sus brazos a aquella chica que había hecho enojar y llorar tantas veces, pero que ahora solo quería ver sonreír una vez más.

\- Yo te sigo amando, siempre lo he hecho. – dijo Ranma en voz baja, una voz que solo fue audible para Akane.

\- Ranma… - respondio Akane sonrojada con los ojos aun llorosos. – Creo que es mejor que salgas ya de aquí, ya estoy bien – Dijo Akane separando el abrazo a la vez que secaba su rostro por completo.

\- Akane… - Decía Ranma mientras era empujado fuera de la habitación por la joven doctora Tendo. – Acaso tu… ¿Ya no me amas?

Akane al escuchar la pregunta de Ranma dejo de empujarlo por un segundo solo para sujetar la puerta y cerrarla en su rostro no sin antes dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

\- No lo sé – Dijo Akane para sí misma – Tal vez ¿ya no te amo?

\- No planeo darme por vencido tan fácilmente, nunca más lo hare – Proclamo Ranma mientras se dirigía al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha fría.

Akane tomo aquella vieja fotografía que le provocaba tantos sentimientos y la coloco de nuevo entre sus cosas, era su tesoro y aun así no quería verla.

\- Papá, creo que ya deberíamos entrar a casa – dijo Nabiki con un tono cansado caminando directo hacia la puerta.

\- No, no un poco más – Dijo el Señor Sou escondido tras un arbusto falso que no cubría ni la mitad de su cuerpo.

\- Papá estoy de acuerdo con Nabiki, algo me dice que ya debemos hacerlo. – Dijo Kasumi como la voz de la razón siguiendo el paso de su hermana y a la vez logrando convencer a los demás.

\- Nadie nunca me escucha - Dijo el señor Sou mientras era consolado por el señor Saotome en su forma de panda.

La casa Tendo estaba como de costumbre, Kasumi preparo rápidamente una cena para toda la familia, en la que todos estaban expectantes del cambio que se debería haber generado entre la más joven de las mujeres de la familia y el moreno de largo cabello.

\- Y… Akane ¿Qué hiciste este tiempo en el que no estuvimos presentes? – Pregunto Nabiki a su hermana menor.

\- Comer, dormir y trabajar, jaja. – Respondio Akane con una tierna sonrisa que denotaba sarcasmo. – Ustedes… ¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo?

\- Sí, es cierto, se ausentaron y casi muero de un resfriado – Dijo Ranma mirando a su padre con amargura.

\- Eran cosas de adultos, nada importante, ahora come y calla para que te mejores – Dijo el señor Saotome palmeando con excesiva fuerza la espalda de su hijo a lo que Ranma solo lo observo con más odio.

Mientras la cena transcurría con normalidad un pequeño timbre llamo la atención de todos.

\- es el teléfono, yo iré – Dijo Kasumi levantándose de la mesa. – ¡Akane! Es para ti.

Akane al escuchar a su hermana se levantó de inmediato para recibir aquella llamada.

\- hola, ah sí, si estoy cenando, si jeje. – Decia Akane al teléfono, mientras todos escuchaban su conversación parados detrás del muro solo asomando sus cabezas.

\- ¿Quién la llama? – Pregunto Nabiki

\- El doctor Tofu – Dijo Kasumi con una mano junto a su boca, a lo que ambas voltearon a ver el rostro de Ranma.

\- Para que molesta a esta hora, ese viejo verde… - Dijo Ranma con cierto asco.

\- Shh - decían los demás que trataban con todas sus fuerzas de escuchar.

\- ¿Mañana?... Si, si esta bien, pero… ¿Cuántos días serán?... Entiendo, entonces volveríamos el domingo por la noche, jaja, nos vemos mañana doctor que descanse.

 **Hola, espero que estén bien. Este capitulo lo escribí luego de subir el anterior, me disculpo si no lo subí antes.**

 **Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció, espero que puedan leer este fanfic hasta el final.**

 **un saludo!**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


	9. Chapter 9 viaje

Capitulo IX: viaje de placer, viaje de estrés.

¿Qué tan complicado puede ser amar a una persona?

La respuesta puede variar de persona a persona, pero siempre se tendrá una respuesta similar y se tendrá en ella la palabra mucho.

Akane colgó el teléfono a la vez que todos regresaron a sus lugares fingiendo que no habían escuchado la conversación, el rostro de la joven era radiante tanto como si nada hubiese pasado hacía apenas unas horas.

\- Y… ¿Quién llamo? – pregunto Nabiki con aire indiferente.

\- Era el doctor Tofu, jeje – Respondió Akane con una sonrisita traviesa, provocando un intercambio rápido de miradas entre Nabiki y Kasumi.

La cena transcurría con normalidad, Ranma parecía muy calmado ya que restaba importancia a toda conversación en la mesa respondiendo con una sonrisa, un sí o un no, era como si estuviese completamente apagado.

\- Ya termine. – Dijo Ranma levantándose de la mesa sin mirar los ojos de alguno de los presentes.

La agitada conversación entre las hermanas continuaba e ignoraban por completo el hecho de que Ranma ya se había levantado.

\- Que demonios le ves a ese viejo… - Susurro Ranma mientras subía las escaleras.

Parecía que el tiempo había regresado solo que esta vez traía a un Ranma completamente enamorado de una Akane más hermosa y talentosa, pero, el tiempo había sido travieso trayendo de vuelta a viejos amores con él.

Los años no habían pasado en vano, Ranma se había convertido en un apuesto hombre que lastimosamente le faltaba madures.

\- No pienso permitir que se vaya con ese tipo… Akane es mía, es mi prometida – Dijo Ranma para sí mismo en medio del pasillo acompañando su comentario de una risa tonta de villano – Muahaha.

\- Hare como que no vi nada – Dijo Nabiki pretendiendo no estar allí.

La mañana llego y la familia comenzó su día con normalidad, Ranma bajo apresurado a desayunar, pero la persona a la que planeaba emboscar amistosamente ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

\- Bue… buenos días y…. – Dijo Ranma tratando de preguntar de forma discreta por su prometida.

\- Ya se fue… muahaha – Dijo Nabiki con un tono burlón mientras mordía una galleta salada.

\- Me escuchaste… - Respondió Ranma algo avergonzado a lo que Nabiki solo respondió sacando su lengua. – ¿Vas a ayudarme? – Pregunto Ranma con una mano en su bolsillo mirando hacia otro lugar.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Nabiki sin dudarlo

\- De verd… - Ranma fue interrumpido por la mano de Nabiki.

\- Serán 2000 yenes. – Dijo la hermana más codiciosa de las tengo con una mirada aguda dirigida a su presa.

Ranma rápidamente saco la mano de su bolsillo para contar las monedas que en él se encontraban.

\- Toma – Dijo Ranma con rapidez sintiendo alivio por tener dinero suficiente.

\- Bien, bien, sígueme, debemos ir al hospital donde está trabajando Akane con Tofu – Dijo Nabiki dejando la última galleta sobre la mesa.

Ranma siguió a Nabiki para hablar del plan en el camino, la tarea era sencilla, solo debía arruinar la salida de Akane con el viejo Tofu, con tan solo hacerla enojar seria suficiente, la nueva Akane era paciente, pero, si de algo estaban seguros es que seguía siendo humana.

\- Ya estamos aquí, solo tienes que hacerla enojar como nunca y ella misma decidirá no ir a ese viaje. – Dijo Nabiki moviendo los lentes de sol que llevaba consigo para evitar ser reconocida.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga para hacerla enojar con ese viejo precisamente? – Pregunto Ranma observando desde un arbusto.

Nabiki bajo sus lentes un poco para observar a Ranma, se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el para luego agacharse a su lado. – Serán 500 yenes. – Dijo sin remordimiento.

Ranma sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sabía que esta mujer tan cruel era peor que los yakuzas y aun así sería su cuñada.

El moreno sin pensarlo mucho tomo 5 monedas de 100 yenes y las puso en la mano de su futura cuñada.

\- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo - Dijo Nabiki bastante orgullosa – ve y has estupideces, solo tienes que hacer que parezcan errores del distraído doctor, eso hará que Akane tenga más trabajo, estará cansada y enojada así no querrá ir al viaje. – concluyo Nabiki con su brillante teoría.

Ranma algo impresionado por la lógica de la joven solo asintió para salir al campo de batalla sin hacer más preguntas.

Nabiki al ver a Ranma dejo salir una sonrisa de satisfacción - Suerte… cuñado, jeje.

El plan a seguir era sencillo, solo debía seguir en línea recta y arruinar por completo el día sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias.

\- Akane ya fui a revisar a los pacientes, solo falta que vayas a hacer tus rondas – dijo Tofu con su tono calmado de siempre.

\- Sí, claro, iré enseguida – Dijo Akane con una radiante sonrisa. El ambiente entre ambos era relajante.

Akane reviso cada paciente con premura pero todo estaba mal, las cosas estaban fuera de lugar y las historias desordenadas.

\- Bien, ya Akane pico el anzuelo - Dijo Ranma escondido en los ductos observando la reacción de Akane al tener que ordenar todo de nuevo.

\- Pobre doctor Tofu, de seguro esta muy cansado – Dijo Akane con preocupación sin siquiera mostrar una pizca de molestia en su voz.

\- Maldición enójate, no le tengas lastima – susurro Ranma tratando de no gritar.

Akane ordeno todo con cuidado, evito los baldes de agua que al parecer provenían del escritorio de al lado, arreglo cada error que al parecer era causado por el doctor que la había contratado, dejando así pasar el día mas agotador de su vida que al parecer era el peor para su prometido que para cualquier otra persona.

\- Maldita sea, nada parece funcionar. – Dijo Ranma empapado de sudor parado justo detrás de Nabiki fuera del hospital. – Ya casi está anocheciendo y aun no logro nada.

\- Parece que necesitas otro plan – Dijo Nabiki quitándose al fin los lentes de sol.

\- Aquí tienes tus 500 yenes, dime que hacer. – Dijo Ranma entrando en un estado de locura temporal.

\- Que sean 1000 y tenemos un trato. – Dijo la más picara de las hermanas con una voz llena de satisfacción.

Ranma dudo, pero entrego el dinero, eran sus últimas monedas así que llorando en su interior rezaba para que esta vez funcionase lo planeado.

\- Podrías seguir frustrando el trabajo de Akane para hacerla enojar con el doctor o… - dijo Nabiki dándole suspenso a sus palabras – Podrías venir con nosotros al viaje ya que nos invitó a todos incluyéndote. – Culmino con una sonrisa burlona – Ah y por cierto, mi hermana no es tuya idiota.

\- … - el alma de Ranma parecía estar fuera de su cuerpo mientras este se encontraba inconsciente, al parecer había recibido una pequeña lección de quien menos lo esperaba.

\- Ya llegue – Dijo Akane llegando a casa.

\- Akane, bienvenida, ya está lista la cena – Dijo Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa. – Que raro ¿alguien ha visto a Ranma?

\- No – Dijo Nabiki de forma indiferente mordiendo una galleta salada.

Hola. pido disculpas a todos los que siguen esta historia por no actualizar antes pero aun asi espero que puedan continuar leyendo, tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo pronto.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son importantes para mi, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo.

Saludos.

 **MomoUsagiSan**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**


	10. capitulo 10 antes

Capitulo X: Antes

Era tarde por la noche y como era de esperar las horas para Ranma quien yacía tirado en el suelo habían pasado como segundos, todo su cuerpo estaba entumido, el pánico y estrés de perder por segunda vez a la única mujer que ha amado en su vida estaba consumiéndolo de a poco.

Ranma abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía que se movía, pero era algo extraño su cuerpo se sentía ligero y alguien más lo estaba llevando. Como pudo comenzó a cobrar conciencia de la situación, aunque aún no podía moverse pudo notar que quien lo llevaba como si fuese ligero como pluma, era una persona que olía muy bien.

\- ¿Akane? – Pregunto Ranma incrédulo - «Mi voz es aguda, estoy transformado en mujer» - Pensó Ranma.

\- Bien te dejo en buenas manos. – Dijo aquella persona que cargo a Ranma en su espalda.

\- Gracias. – Respondió una voz diferente.

Ranma lleno de confusión no pudo evitar quedarse dormido nuevamente entre los brazos de una persona aún más cálida que la anterior, alguien que lo sujeto con mucha fuerza, pudo sentir un aroma que lo hacía sentir muy bien, estaba seguro esta vez de quien se trataba.

\- Akane ¿Ya se fue el doctor? – Pregunto Kasumi con preocupación

\- Si, me dejo a Ranma y se fue. – Respondió Akane algo preocupada.

\- Akane…¿Qué estaría haciendo Ranma allí a esas horas? – Pregunto Kasumi algo inquieta, esta vez realmente sentía pena por él.

Akane solo miro a su hermana haciendo una señal con su cabeza para expresar que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Puedes llevarlo tu sola? – Pregunto Kasumi.

\- Si, no te preocupes yo lo llevare, tu ve y sigue durmiendo.

Akane tomo a Ranma quien estaba en su forma femenina y lo cargo escaleras arriba sin ningún problema. Lo llevo cuidadosamente hasta su habitación la cual compartía con Genma y su esposa.

\- «Diablos, no se si tocar o solo entrar con cuidado » - Pensó Akane algo preocupada, después de todo era la habitación de una pareja de esposos.

\- Ah…¡aah!

\- « ¿QUE? » - pensó Akane aterrada caminando hacia atrás de manera apresurada, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba encerrada en su habitación con Ranma en su espalda. – Ok, no entres en pánico, eres una orgullosa mujer de 26 años que ya tiene una carrera, no pasa nada, es algo normal… - Se repetía Akane así misma tratando de calmarse.

El pánico en la joven era tal que sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación sin soltar el pesado paquete que llevaba en su espalda.

\- Ak…a…ne – Decía Ranma entre sueños mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuello de la joven médico logrando que esta recordase su presencia al fin.

\- Ok, solo debo hacer como si nada y llevar a Ranma a su habitación por la mañana es sencillo… - dijo Akane para si misma como si la mejor idea de su vida se le hubiese ocurrido en un santiamén. - … si… muy sencillo.

Akane notablemente cansada coloco a Ranma en la cama, verlo tan débil provoco en ella un notable sentimiento de lastima por el hombre, sin saber lo que le había ocurrido para acabar en ese estado, la preocupación le hacía doler el pecho.

Los viejos tiempo nunca volverán y eso era seguro, ya nadie era como antes en apariencia y sabiduría, pero por alguna razón Ranma no había cambiado, seguía siendo aquel chico rudo y problemático que alguna vez conoció, mas sin embargo su lado amable seguía allí, escondido tras comentarios groseros como siempre.

Akane cubrió a Ranma con las sabanas, se sentó en el suelo con su cabeza recostada en la cama observando a Ranma quien ahora parecía una hermosa mujer pelirroja durmiente.

\- Y pensar que te amaba tanto, nunca me importo que también fueses mujer en alguna ocasiones, para mi tu siempre fuiste solo Ranma. – Dijo Akane algo afectada. – tal vez solo debería enamorarme de nuevo y continuar mi vida, realmente no me importa el Dojo. – Culmino Akane volteando su cabeza hacia otro lado tratando de conciliar el sueño y dormir sin abrir viejas heridas.

Por otra parte Ranma quien estaba justo allí, colapsado por el cansancio y el estrés era consiente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero por primera vez le daba gracias a la vida por no poder abrir su gran boca en estos momentos, sabía que no tenía respuesta alguna aun para arreglar aquello que rompió.

Ranma volteo sus ojos hacia Akane viendo lo hermosa que era y solo suspiro lleno de recuerdos.

\- «Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras una marimacho, te trate mal, pero a la vez no podía dejar de observarte, poco a poco vi lo tierna y hermosa que eras… pero, lo arruine todo, no te merezco » - Pensó Ranma justo antes de quedarse dormido.

\- Ah…AHH… Me duele la espalda… - Gemía el señor Genma por el dolor mientras su esposa solo lo ignoraba y continuaba durmiendo.

 **¡hola! espero que les gustase el capitulo 10 de este fanfic, tambien espero poder saber sus opiniones sobre este. tratare de actualizar pronto y... ya viene el vieje jaja.**

 **Saludos**

 **Att: MomoUsagiSan**


	11. Chapter 11 te fuiste

Capitulo XI: Te fuiste.

El aroma fresco de las flores, la brisa cálida en los rostros enamorados, todo era maravilloso en el alrededor, ir en pareja era la única condición. A lo lejos en una banca bajo la sombra se podía distinguir a una joven mujer de encantadora sonrisa y a su lado un hombre claramente mayor pero bien parecido.

\- Akane… Espero que estés disfrutando de este viaje tanto como yo – Dijo el apuesto hombre con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que si doctor – Dijo Akane regalando al hombre una sonrisa tímida - Siempre estaré feliz de estar lejos de ese idiota de Ranma – Dijo Akane con una voz burlona mientras su rostro angelical solo despedía ahora maldad.

\- Así es, siempre te quise para mí, ahora solo bésame.

Ranma se movía de un lado a otro en su futon, era una pesadilla todo lo que estaba observando.

\- No la toques… No la toques… ¡MALDITO! – grito Ranma despertando al fin de aquella horrible pesadilla.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Genma convertido en panda utilizando su letrero habitual.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntaba Ranma desesperado - ¿Dónde está Akane?

\- No lo sé… - Respondió Genma nuevamente esta vez más interesado.

Ranma al no conseguir la respuesta deseada se quitó rápidamente las sabanas, notando que era hombre de nuevo, estaba seguro de que todo lo que paso o al menos lo poco que podía recordar de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

\- Akane… ¿dónde estás? – Murmuraba Ranma recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

Ranma camino lento al ver la cercanía con la habitación de la joven, esa sensación que provenía de su pecho era increíblemente dolorosa, estaba seguro de que ella no estaba allí, aunque no quería perder la esperanza de topársela de inmediato, añoraba aquella época en la que solían ir juntos a la escuela, en la que si no la veía al despertar era porque esta le había tomado el pelo para llegar antes al salón de clases.

Ranma tomo valor y abrió la puerta, sabía que estaba mal entrar sin tocar, pero no podía evitar ver la ausencia de la mujer que tanto amaba con sus propios ojos.

La habitación vacía aún tenía su fragancia, era dulce, era el aroma de la vainilla, nada menos se podía esperar de una mujer tan amable. Lástima que antes no pudo ver aquella hermosa bondad a pesar de tenerla frente a sus ojos, Ranma no podía evitar tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Si estás buscando a Akane ya se fue – Dijo Nabiki pasando junto a Ranma en el pasillo.

Estas simples palabras fueron el detonador para que las lágrimas del joven hombre enamorado surcaran su rostro, era un sentimiento incontrolable, la ira y el dolor se habían mezclado junto al amor por ella y a la decepción de sí mismo. Ranma rápidamente seco sus lágrimas tomando la decisión de recuperarla por lo que corrió escaleras abajo buscando una respuesta a su única pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde está Akane? – Pregunto Ranma a gritos al llegar al comedor donde estaba la familia reunida desayunando.

Ambas familias guardaron silencio ante tal pregunta, lo que provocó la ira del joven.

\- ¡RESPONDANME! – Grito desesperado.

\- Ranma… - Dijo Kasumi con una mano en la mejilla, llamando la atención del moreno. - Akane está sentada justo allí. – Dijo Kasumi señalando a la joven doctora que mantenía sus ojos puesto en el moreno.

\- ¿Estas enfermo? – Pregunto Akane fingiendo preocupación.

Ranma al ver la vergonzosa situación solo pudo girar su cuello como si estuviese poseído por un espíritu maligno para observar a Nabiki. – Na…Bi…ki – Dijo Ranma con una voz tenebrosa.

\- Te lo mereces. – Dijo Nabiki sacando su lengua y restando importancia al ya consumido Ranma.

\- Entonces. ¿para qué me estabas buscando? – Pregunto Akane.

\- Bueno… la otra noche… yo veras. – Decía Ranma algo sonrojado por lo que debía decir.

\- ¿la otra noche? No sé de qué hablas, seguro estabas soñando. – Dijo Akane aludiendo el tema de conversación.

\- pero…

\- Akane, ya llego el doctor. – Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ya me voy nos vemos mañana, recuerden estar listos temprano. – Dijo Akane tomando su maleta para luego correr a toda prisa a la puerta.

Akane corrió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ver a Ranma tan preocupado le había dado un pequeño alivio que no podía reconocer, era tierno verlo así.

\- Doctor, perdón por hacerlo esperar. – Dijo Akane subiendo al auto de su compañero de trabajo.

\- en realidad llegaste muy deprisa, no tenías que correr, las damas merecen tener todo el tiempo del mundo – Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cálida provocando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Ranma salió a toda prisa de la casa de los Tendo solo para ver el auto partir con su prometida dentro.

\- Crecen tan pronto – Dijo Kasumi entre un suspiro. – no te preocupes el doctor va a cuidar bien de Akane.

\- Si, también le dará una excelente noche de amor – Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa tenebrosa. – pero hey, mira el lado positivo, mañana nosotros también iremos.

Ranma observo a la distancia sin tener un plan en mente, sabía que solo le qudaba una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla, era ahora o nunca.

ya estamos cerca del final... (°3°)

sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por siempre comentar. :3 un abrazo.

 **SALUDOS**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


	12. Chapter 12 protegerla

**Gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia de Ranma 1/2 ¿ya no te amo?**

Capítulo 12: protegerla

\- « Cada día que pasa te vuelves más y más hermosa, es en lo único que puedo pensar últimamente, me siento como un viejo que no disfruto su juventud con solo verte. » – Pensó Tofu observando con el rabillo del ojo a lo hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba en su auto.

\- Espero ser de utilidad Doctor. – Dijo Akane con suma vergüenza sacando de sus pensamientos al distraído hombre que estaba a su lado.

\- No te pongas nerviosa sé que tú eres la mejor opción para esto – Dijo Tofu con su habitual sonrisa. – Después de todo siempre has amado ayudar a otros, eres dulce por naturaleza supongo – comento de forma natural.

\- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto Akane sonrojándose por el comentario logrando hacer que su acompañante notara la profundidad de sus palabras y se sintiese algo avergonzado por las mismas.

\- De… de verdad… jeje – Respondió Tofu sintiéndose algo rígido al volante.

El camino era largo y el día era hermoso la vista era perfecta, alegraría el día de cualquiera, pero a pesar de ello el corazón de Akane seguía dolido, las emociones constantemente variando en su mente la hacían dudar de lo que era real y aunque sus ojos estaban en el camino, su alma se encontraba junto a Ranma, a pesar de sus palabras sabía que lo que sentía por él era amor, un amor platónico tal vez, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Rápidamente la visión de la joven comenzó a tornarse borrosa cuando las lágrimas invadieron sus hermosos ojos marrones, eran demasiadas para ser controladas por una sola persona al igual que el estrés que las ocasionaba.

Tofu pudo ver como esto ocurría a pesar de que la joven doctora había hecho lo posible por ocultar su profundo suspirar unido a su sollozar.

\- No llores – Dijo Tofu sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para dejarlo en el regazo de Akane.

\- No estaba llorando jaja – Dijo Akane con una sonrisa forzada a la vez que secaba rápidamente sus ojos con su mano.

\- Akane… Nunca debes llorar frente a un hombre – dijo Tofu tornándose algo severo a la vez que detenía el auto, la vía era solitaria y no había nadie alrededor. – Si lo haces, ciertas cosas podrían pasar – Dijo secando una de las lágrimas de la joven con su pulgar dejando su mano reposar en la mejilla de esta.

Tal acercamiento hizo dudar al corazón de Akane, el tacto tan suave de aquel que había sido su primer amor la hacían titubear, su voz suave y firme la estaban obligando a ver directamente a sus ojos lo que la envolvía de manera inevitable.

Tofu inmerso en sus emociones acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de Akane sin apartar la mirada de sus labios y se acercó de manera peligrosa a estos, mordió sus propios labios al sentirse tan cerca de los labios de ella provocando que esta cerrase los ojos sin siquiera dudar por un segundo.

\- Recuérdalo por favor – Dijo Tofu al oído de la joven recobrando por sí mismo la poca cordura que en el quedaba.

Akane asintió rápidamente a las palabras de su compañero de viaje con la cara de color rojo y la piel erizada. - « Pensé… que iba a besarme » - pensó Akane dejando salir una tonta sonrisa de su boca - « que tonta».

\- Bien, entonces… te llevare por helado – dijo el doctor tofu retomando su posición habitual aunque ahora algo más similar a la distracción que en él era causada solo por Kasumi aunque en esta ocasión era alguien más quien la provocaba.

\- «Lo sabía, era solo mi imaginación » - pensó Akane sonriendo aliviada al entender por si misma que solo se trataba de un mal entendido pues el hombre que tanta admiración le causaba solo trataba de darle un consejo y de animarla.

Tofu condujo a una heladería que quedaba de camino al pueblo al cual se dirigían sin perder la vista del camino a la vez que solo mantenía su sonrisa de idiota amistoso todo el tiempo.

\- Bien, es aquí, adelántate y pide lo que quieras – dijo Tofu con una encantadora sonrisa provocando un ligero vuelco al corazón de la joven doctora.

\- Si – respondió Akane algo sonrojada bajando del auto.

Tofu observo como Akane caminaba hasta la puerta del establecimiento sin despegar su mirada de esta en ningún momento, vigilando que nada le ocurriese de camino al lugar que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de él.

\- contrólate, contrólate, eres viejo para estas cosas – Dijo Tofu para sí mismo al ver que Akane al fin había entrado al local. – concéntrate en protegerla, solo eso. – Dijo una vez más para sus adentros.

\- « ¿Por qué mi corazón se vuelve loco cuando algo así ocurre? » - pensó Akane con el rostro aun enrojecido observando el menú mientras hacia la fila en la heladería.

\- ¿estás sola preciosa? – pregunto un joven muy apuesto

\- « ¿Qué sabor debería elegir? » pensó Akane ensimismada en sus pensamientos sobre helados.

\- Oye, no seas maleducada – comento insistente el joven hombre.

\- ¡AH! Olvide preguntar que sabor prefería el doctor – Dijo Akane sin darse cuenta que esta vez no estaba pensando.

\- De que doctor estás hablando niña, te enseñare a respetar a los hombres – Dijo el chico de apuesto rostros, cabello rubio y ojos azules que ya hacia un rato intentaba entablar una conversación con la más joven de las hermanas Tendo sujetando con suma fuerza el brazo de esta.

Akane volteo a verlo con unos ojos vacíos que solo podían indicar peligro para su agresor a la vez que colocaba un pie atrás preparándose para arrojarlo al suelo.

\- vaya, vaya mira esta mano jovencito, tal vez ¿debería revisarla por ti? – Dijo el doctor Tofu sujetando la muñeca del chico con una fuerza bastante sutil.

\- Oiga ¿qué le pasa? ¡Suélteme! – Gritaba el chico cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

\- Te recomiendo una dosis de no vuelvas a tocarla nunca más – Dijo Tofu con una macabra sonrisa soltando la muñeca del joven. – Vamos Akane Dijo ahora colocando una mano en el hombro de la joven guiándola a tomar el pedido.

\- si – respondió Akane dejando caer su mirada hacia el suelo por la vergüenza de ser tratada asi.

\- Ya te dije que no podemos irnos ahora, tenemos que esperar que vengan por nosotros mañana en la noche. – decía Nabiki ya perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No puedo dejar a Akane sola con ese tipo ni por un solo segundo – Dijo Ranma decidido a salir de allí aunque tuviese que ir corriendo.

\- Estoy segura de que el doctor es completamente capaz de cuidar a nuestra hermanita a diferencia de otros. – respondió Kasumi con un tono amable pero ligeramente amenazante logrando así que Ranma guardase silencio al fin.

Ranma camino al Dojou lleno de resentimiento hacia sí mismo, era imposible defenderse ante tales argumentos, era verdad, él había sido quien más había herido a Akane a pesar de que siempre trababa de protegerla de otros era el quien más le había hecho daño, y era también la causa de su repentino y largo viaje. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que esto ocurriese de nuevo aunque fuese necesario darle un poco de espacio.

¡HOLA! espero que disfrutaran este capitulo tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlo **:3**

dejenme saber en los comentarios su opinion, de verdad que lo valoro mucho.

 **¡SALUDOS!**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


	13. capitulo 13 declaración de guerra

Capítulo 13: declaración de guerra.

\- « Sé que no debería preocuparme por algo así, pero me resulta difícil no malinterpretar todas estas situaciones » - pensó Akane observando con un rostro melancólico a su viejo amor no correspondido. – Yo podía defenderme.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Pregunto el Doctor algo confuso.

\- bueno… Me refiero a lo que ocurrió hace un rato – Dijo Akane algo nerviosa – Yo podía resolverlo sola. – Concluyo evadiendo la mirada de su acompañante.

\- Era inevitable… No podía solo quedarme a observar como alguien molestaba a la chica más linda del lugar, jaja – comento de manera audaz Tofu robando una pequeña mueca de sonrisa en el rostro de Akane pero a la vez causando un tenue silencio entre los dos pues era difícil lograr continuar la conversación.

El breve pero incomodo silencio comenzaba a preocupar al guapo doctor que sin pensarlo comenzó a voltear de manera discreta para tratar de observar a su acompañante buscando al menos una mueca en su rostro, cosa que se le resultó imposible pues esta solo observaba ahora por la ventana del auto la carretera vacía perdida en sus pensamientos. El observar su expresión se había vuelto la excusa perfecta para poder detallar sus delicados rasgos, su piel ahora más blanca era casi transparente pero aún seguía teniendo unas delicadas mejillas rozagantes que irradiaban felicidad como era costumbre, su cabello era largo y sedoso igual que antes, antes de que Ranma llegara por completo a su vida.

\- « Si tan solo Ranma no hubiese llegado…yo… ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?»– se Preguntó para sí mismo Tofu perdido en sus pensamientos ahora tratando de prestar más atención a la carretera. – Oh… Akane mira es allí adelante. – Dijo el doctor Tofu algo aliviado de al fin bajar del auto pues se había percatado de lo peligroso que se estaba volviendo todo de ahora en adelante, debía proteger a Akane de el mismo y sabía que no sería un rival fácil de vencer.

En la casa de los Tendo todos hablaban y se movían de un lado para otro como era costumbre excepto por un ahora no tan joven moreno de cabello largo trenzado quien vestía una camiseta negra, unos jeans de color azul y unas botas de color negro de estilo motorizado lo cual era fuera de lo común en él, tomando en cuenta lo tradicional de sus vestimentas comunes.

Ranma no hacía más que observar el reloj y rondar el teléfono en espera de alguna noticia de Akane y el doctor que según el propio Ranma no era más que un viejo asalta cunas.

Dos hombres no tan movidos como todos los demás integrantes de la familia conversaban con seriedad entre si al respecto.

\- Dígame señor Saotome ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Ranma todo el día? – pregunto Sou bajando un poco el periódico que sostenía entre sus manos.

\- Vera Tendo al parecer mi hijo está algo celoso – Respondió sonriendo de manera cómplice a su amigo de toda la vida.

Ambos hombres sonriendo de manera tonta, con enormes lágrimas masculinas de felicidad en un momento de hermandad fueron interrumpidos por un balde repleto de agua fría que voló por el lugar golpeando y convirtiendo en un enorme panda a uno de estos.

\- No estoy celoso – Dijo Ranma sentándose junto a su padre que ahora era un panda con carteles.

\- ¿a no? ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora? – Pregunto Nabiki con sarcasmo mientras cargaba un enorme bolso. – Kuno me invito a unas vacaciones pagadas y todos ustedes están invitados también – concluyo colocándose unos alocados lentes de sol muy a la moda.

Ranma ignoraba por completo a Nabiki pues era obvio que no podía ser nada bueno viniendo de ella, por lo que solo recostó su rostro a su puño apoyándose en la mesa, necesitaba calmar su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaría ocurriendo entre aquel hombre mayor y su prometida.

\- ¿Dónde serán las vacaciones? – Pregunto Kasumi con una sonrisa mientras caminaba junto a la madre de Ranma con tazas de té.

\- China – está sola palabra provoco que Ranma perdiese el equilibrio y se diera un fuerte golpe contra la mesa en el rostro. – Pero… si nos acompañan no podrán ir con Akane, ya que partimos hoy mismo. – Dijo bajando un poco sus lentes para observar desafiante al conmocionado Ranma.

Todos en la familia se llenaron de alegría, la elección era más que obvia.

\- Que alegría, siempre quise ir a china – Dijo Kasumi vertiendo agua hirviendo sobre Genma haciendo que este se retorciera a la vez que dejaba de ser un panda. – Pero… ¿y Akane? – Pregunto preocupada.

Todos guardaron silencio, no había necesidad de ir pues sabían muy bien que la invitación de aquel hombre no era más que cortesía para evitar preocupar a la familia de una joven dama.

\- hijo es nuestra oportunidad de ser normales de nuevo – Dijo Genma rompiendo el silencio con una luz asquerosamente kawaii saliendo de sus ojos.

Ranma lleno de incredulidad observo a Nabiki con ojos fundidos en la ira, era más que evidente que no lo quería cerca de Akane de una u otra manera el error de aquel día hace 10 años seguía siendo algo que no le sería perdonado jamás.

En el mundo no hay mujer que quiera ser llamada fea o que desee ser humillada en múltiples ocasiones por la misma persona, una y otra… y otra vez, mucho menos si esta persona es a quien más amas en el mundo.

\- solo…solo no estaba listo en aquel entonces – dijo Ranma de repente dejando caer su vista al suelo, provocando que todas las miradas fuesen hacia él. - « Aunque aún así no había necesidad de humillarla.» - Se juzgaba Ranma en sus pensamientos.

Aquel día sin duda la manera de actuar de Ranma y las decisiones que tomo no fueron exactamente las mejores.

\- No quería admitir lo que sentía… Me gano la vergüenza y Akane salió herida – Dijo Ranma con la voz entrecortada – Y si… Quiero ir a China para convertirme en un hombre normal de nuevo pero no lo quiero más de lo que quiero a Akane, no planeo permitir que nadie me la arrebate mucho menos ese viejo.

\- buen discurso, pero eso dependerá de Akane no de ti – Dijo Nabiki con un tono burlón – y no te emociones por ver a mi papá llorando de felicidad. – dijo mirando con descontento a su padre que lloraba de emoción abrazado a su amigo Genma que por supuesto también se encontraba sumido en lágrimas de emoción.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Nabiki – Dijo Kasumi de manera serena pero segura colocándose justo al lado de su hermana menor.

La unión de ambas hermanas podía estremecer a Ranma, pero no lograrían que se diera por vencido.

\- No planeo rendirme tan fácilmente – Respondió Ranma ahora más desafiante que nunca, solo que sin sentir ningún miedo de gritar abiertamente el amor que sentía hacia su prometida, aquella que alguna vez le impusieron y que ahora quería tener de regreso.

\- ¡Achoo! – estornudo Akane de una forma muy baja pero aguda.

\- ¡Salud! – Dijo Tofu de forma automática a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofrecía a la joven de inmediato.

Akane recibió el pañuelo algo apenada pero agradecida con una sonrisa.

\- Sabes dicen que cuando estornudas es porque alguien está hablando de ti – Comento el doctor tofu bastante alegre con un tono burlón cambiando el ambiente. – Aunque – Dijo volteando bruscamente quedando justo frente a Akane quien no había tenido tiempo de frenar su paso lo que había provocado un leve choque contra el amplio pecho del doctor Tofu, este sin ningún problema la tomo por los hombres de una forma suave evitando brusquedad para luego comenzar a acercar su rostro a esta de una forma excesivamente peligrosa.

– Podrías tener un poco de fiebre – Dijo Tofu juntando su frente y la de Akane por un breve segundo – Por ahora no tienes fiebre – Dijo ahora percatándose al fin cuando rojo estaba el rostro de su joven acompañante. – Debemos tener cuidado no debemos permitir que la doctora más bonita del lugar se enferme – comento de manera amable como era frecuente en su personalidad, solo que esta vez no era más que parte de su inevitable atracción por la ahora más hermosa Akane.

\- si – Respondió Akane con una sonrisa recuperando su estado habitual - « Tal vez solo está tratando de animarme, es muy amable como siempre» - Pensó Akane.

\- « Un poco más y la habría besado, necesito controlar un poco más mi viejo corazón» - pensó Tofu a la vez que le señalaba a Akane el camino al lugar donde trabajarían ese fin de semana.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Hola espero que les gustara el capitulo nuevo! por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios :3

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


	14. Chapter 14 te amo (final verdadero)

Capítulo 14: Te amo (final verdadero)

La hora de comenzar con el trabajo había llegado, las personas del pueblo más que emocionadas, amables guiaban a sus recién llegados doctores al pequeño consultorio donde trabajarían ese fin de semana, todos sonreían aliviados al verlos caminar por las calles.

\- Por aquí por favor – Dijo una joven de alrededor de 16 años bastante sonrojada evitando por todos los medios el hacer contacto visual con el apuesto doctor recién llegado.

\- «Es linda…me pregunto que pensara al respecto el doctor Tofu » - pensaba Akane algo distraída al caminar sin dejar de sonreír a la joven guía de largo cabello dorado.

El andar de ambos seducía a aquella pequeña población que ya había comenzado a murmurar la llegada de ambos doctores, los rumores ya se hacían llegar entre los presentes.

\- señora A: dicen que son recién casados.

\- señora B: Si, si se nota que ya debería estar casada… o tal vez son amantes – comento la mujer de manera chismosa.

Akane que escuchaba aquella conversación no tan discreta entre ambas mujeres no dudo en observarlas directamente a los ojos para ofrecerles un pequeño gesto amistoso con la cabeza, la madures de Akane en estos momentos le permitía no enojarse por pequeñeces, por otra parte Tofu que también escucho la pequeña conversación se detuvo en seco provocando que Akane estuviese a punto de tropezar con su ancha espalda.

\- aún estoy preocupado por tu resfriado… ¿podemos caminar juntos? – Pregunto algo nervioso ofreciendo su brazo a su linda acompañante.

\- Si – Respondió Akane sonriendo pasando su mano por el brazo del doctor.

El corto camino se hizo un poco más largo pues la joven guía no dejaba de observar hacia atrás mientras caminaba tornando todo aquello en algo un tanto incómodo.

\- gracias Kana-chan, es un placer poder trabajar contigo de nuevo – Dijo el doctor al llegar justo a la pequeña casita que sería el consultorio de ambos.

\- no…no…no es nada – respondió la joven de nombre kana tapando su rostro con una pequeña libreta que tenía entre sus manos.

\- Iré dejando las cosas – Dijo tofu tomando con suavidad la mano de Akane para dejarla a un lado antes de irse.

Akane comenzó a caminar justo detrás de él pero una pequeña voz la detuvo antes de entrar. – ano… Akane…san… etto… -Dijo Kana con el rostro sonrojado desviando sus ojos. – El doctor… tu…son…

\- Es un placer conocerte Kana-san, espero que nos podamos llevar bien. – Respondió Akane a la vez que sonreía. – nos vemos luego ¿sí? – concluyo rápidamente para no responder algo que sabía le iban a preguntar, un pequeño sabor amargo corría por su lengua producto de aquella incómoda situación, era algo desagradable. - «No quiero confundir su amabilidad» - pensó oscureciendo su habitual aura amistosa.

\- ¿pasa algo? – Pregunto Tofu al ver entrar a Akane con un semblante tan apagado. – si te sientes mal puedes descansar – comento dejando un bolso negro lleno de sus pertenencias de trabajo en un escritorio.

\- No es nada – Respondió Akane con una tímida sonrisa que enmascaraba su pesar.

El consultorio era algo más espacioso de lo que pensaban, tenía dos camas pequeñas con una cortina azul que la dividía para la privacidad de los pacientes, dos escritorios, una puerta que se dirigía al baño y otra que tal vez sería una habitación de descanso.

\- Como veras, no es la primera vez que vengo aquí, este pueblo tiene un solo doctor que solo toma cortas vacaciones de vez en cuando y por ello estamos aquí – Comento Tofu con una grata sonrisa organizando sus cosas con sumo cuidado.

\- ya veo, es muy agradable aquí – dijo Akane con ternura provocando una vez más un vuelco en el corazón de su acompañante.

Akane camino hacia la que por descarte seria su estación, comenzó a organizar sus pertenencias allí, las pequeñas maletas con ropas ya el doctor tofu las había dejado en la otra habitación solo necesitaba buscar allí su bata blanca.

\- Deje mi bata en el otro bolso la ire a busc…

\- La traeré para ti… - Respondió Tofu preocupado por la condición de su acompañante, inconscientemente se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre sobreprotector - «a este paso no lograre controlarme » - pensó atemorizado.

Tofu camino rápidamente en busca de la bata entrando así en aquella habitación que solo tenía una cama para dos personas, la vergüenza no le permitía pensar correctamente, primero sus pensamientos inapropiados, su instinto, su deseo y ahora… ahora aquella habitación.

\- aquí tienes, veo que eres organizada es lo primero que se observa al abrir tu maleta. – comento sonriente el ahora mayor tofu.

\- jeje, sí. – sonrió Akane - «gracias a dios deje mi ropa interior hasta el fondo » - pensó aliviada.

Ambos comenzaron su trabajo dejando a un lado sus asuntos personales, los pacientes comenzaron a llegar uno a uno traídos por Kana quien se asomaba de vez en cuando para observar sonrojada al doctor ignorando por completo la presencia de Akane.

\- Doc…doctor… traigo otro paciente – Dijo Kana dejando ver a un anciano muy pequeño que caminaba con dificultad.

Tofu observo al paciente con cuidado analizando su condición, pero antes de que lo notara Akane ya se encontraba justo frente a este.

\- lo atenderé enseguida, venga conmigo ¿puede caminar? – hablo Akane enseguida sumida en su trabajo, trabajo que cumplía de manera excepcional haciendo sentir un tanto mejor a sus pacientes.

\- «Es cierto ya no es una niña… es una mujer encantadora » - pensaba tofu que ahora se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos envolviendo a un niño como una momia en lugar de solo poner una bandita en su dedo.

\- doctor…. –dijo Akane rápidamente al notar aquello - ¡Doctor Tofu! – Grito tratando de llamar su atención.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo reaccionando avergonzado – Lo siento… jeje.

Kana algo menos despistada noto de inmediato lo que ocurría por lo que salió de la habitación para guiar a los demás habitantes del pueblo.

\- « ¿Que le ocurre?… ¿será por esa chica? » - pensó Akane sin siquiera dejar su trabajo a un lado. – Tome esta medicina cada 8 horas por 3 días.

\- Gracias doctora – Dijo el ancianito antes de irse del lugar no sin antes regarle una sonrisa a la más joven de las hermanas Tendo.

El día continuo, ambos doctores trabajaban sin descanso alguno, omitiendo las comidas con tal de atender a todas las personas del lugar lo antes posible, ahora mismo su trabajo era lo único que importaba, sabían que no estarían allí por más que un fin de semana en el cual el primer día era crucial.

Las horas transcurrieron y el trabajo seguía progresando, mas sin embargo Akane comenzaba a sentir cada vez más síntomas en su cuerpo, en definitiva estaba enferma, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar su trabajo hasta atender al último paciente, mientras que Tofu no le quitaba el ojo de encima pues era incapaz de olvidar la salud de su acompañante que cada vez se volvía más importante para él, cada paso, cada palabra, todo le atraía de una manera sobrehumana, no podía evitar pensar si lo que había sentido alguna vez por kasumi era realmente tan intenso como lo que le hacía sentir ahora la hermana menor de esta, realmente se sentía un lunático con aquella situación, enamorarse de alguien que no había visto en 10 años solo por tenerla cerca unos días.

\- Ese fue el último – Dijo Akane llena de satisfacción antes de desplomarse y ser atrapada justo a tiempo por su admirable compañero que no planeaba desampararla ni un instante.

\- Te tengo – Dijo Tofu levantándola en brazos para llevarla a la cama que había en la habitación de descanso.

La noche cayo con rapidez, tofu cuidaba de Akane con extremo cuidado como si un gran tesoro estuviese entre sus manos, necesitaba cambiar su ropa, pero era casi imposible en su condición, la condición de deseo que experimentaba por primera vez en años no le permitía ser del todo profesional.

-Doctor, la cambiare de ropa por usted – dijo Kana quien había entrado sin que este lo notara.

\- … te lo agradezco – Respondió Tofu algo confundido y aliviado por el gesto de la joven.

Kana cambio cuidadosamente la ropa de Akane a la vez que seco el sudor de esta, a pesar de sentir celos por la relación que poseía con el doctor también estaba agradecida por lo amable que había sido con todos los habitantes del pueblo a los que había atendido.

\- esta lista doctor, ya puede entrar – Dijo kana saliendo rápidamente de la habitación dejando el paso libre para Tofu.

\- Te lo agradezco. – dijo Tofu entrando de inmediato para estar al lado de Akane llevando consigo compresas frías.

\- no es nada – Respondió la joven de cabello rubio sonriendo para salir rápidamente de aquel lugar con el corazón en la mano.

Akane no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro a causa de la fiebre, parecía tener una pesadilla o al menos eso era lo que Tofu podía apreciar desde la silla junto a la cama donde se encontraba sentado por lo que por acto reflejo coloco el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de la joven en busca de darle consuelo, Akane sujeto sin dudar aquella cálida mano que acariciaba su rostro provocando que aquel tranquilo hombre perdiera por primera vez en su vida el control.

Tofu se acercó lo más posible a esta arrepentido por algo que aún no había hecho pidiendo perdón internamente, tomo el rostro de Akane con ambas manos dándole un beso rápido en los labios – Perdóname – dijo separándose de esta pero antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Akane abrió sus ojos mareada y confundida por la fiebre sonrió – Ranma mi amor – dijo para luego continuar durmiendo ahora de manera pacífica dejando completamente claro para aquel que había sido su amor platico era el que realmente abarcaba todos sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Tendo Ranma se encontraba esperando al dichoso auto que llevaría a la familia de visita al pueblo donde Akane trabajaba.

\- el auto con destino a china va de salida – decía Nabiki con ánimos de ser molesta.

\- buena suerte hijo – dijo el señor Saotome subiendo primero que nadie en aquel vehículo.

Ranma al verse solo en aquel lugar comenzó a sentir los estragos de su estrés ligada a su impaciencia lo que lo llevo a tomar una radical acción – Me iré caminando si es necesario, pero traeré a mi Akane de vuelta de los brazos de ese vejestorio. – dijo Ranma para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a correr desenfrenado a la salida de la casa Tendo encontrando de frente con una sonriente nabiki.

\- Estas casi aprobado – Dijo nabiki confundiendo a Ranma de sobremanera – ese taxi te llevara con Akane, la verdad me da igual si fracasas, pero una oportunidad no se le niega a nadie – dijo nabiki burlona sin dejar reaccionar al ahora no tan joven Ranma.

\- Gracias… - Dijo Ranma subiendo al taxi para salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Akane aún seguía dormida mientras que tofu lleno de resignación la observaba desde su asiento, ya no podía seguir interviniendo en algo así, ella no pensaba en él y de eso ahora estaba más que seguro por lo que se limitó a cuidarla, tratando de no tocarla pues no sabía si tendría de nuevo un bajo e inevitable instinto hacia ella.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el amanecer llego junto a un intrépido hombre que buscaba desenfrenado a su amor en aquel recóndito pueblo, las personas salían de sus hogares perplejas por el escándalo que había en las calles del lugar.

\- ¡Akane! ¡AKAAAAAAAAANE! - Gritaba Ranma a todo pulmón mientras corría por las calles del pequeño lugar sin saber dónde estaba, solo esperando alguna respuesta de su querida prometida. - ¡AKANEEEEEE!

Tofu algo confundido se levantó de su asiento rápidamente para salir y observar por sí mismo lo que ocurría en las calles al igual que las personas de aquel lugar, la escena le era impresionante, pero si algo era claro es que aún no podía evitar sentir celos de aquel muchacho que claramente ya era un hombre.

\- Ranma… Akane está aquí – Dijo Tofu justo desde el umbral de la puerta. – pero si planeas ser un patán puedes asegurar que no te dejare pasar. – reclamo tofu decidido a realizar un último intento.

\- Así que aun piensas interferir vejestorio – Replico Ranma desafiante, era obvio que no podía evitar desconfiar de las acciones de aquel hombre mayor que claramente sentía algo por Akane.

\- Ranma… ¿eres tú? – Dijo una voz que venía desde dentro del lugar por lo que ambos hombres voltearon en espera de ver a esta persona salir, era Akane que con una cálida sonrisa logro bajar aquel acalorado momento estrés ambos enamorados.

\- Akane… necesito… necesito hablar contigo – Dijo Ranma con un tono tímido para nada desafiante cambiando por completo aquella altanera actitud.

Akane observo a Ranma por unos minutos viendo así la sinceridad en el por lo que decidió caminar un poco más cerca y escuchar con atención lo que tenía que decir.

\- Hace unos años te cause un gran dolor, cada dia era odioso contigo, te trataba mal, decía que eras fea, ahora me parece gracioso… solo puedo pensar en que era así de infantil porque siempre pensé lo opuesto, sin quererlo solo hacia lo opuesto – Decía Ranma con su vista en el suelo, por lo que Akane por su parte no podía evitar mantener sus ojos en el sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho que la hacía querer llorar por alguna razón. - ¿crees que algún día me puedas perdonar? – Pregunto Ranma observando ahora a su prometida directo a los ojos.

Akane solo mantuvo silencio, estaba tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía saber si lo que estaba viendo y escuchando era real o solo una broma cruel de su cerebro luego de tener la fiebre tan alta.

\- te lo pido – dijo Ranma acercándose a su prometida sujetando firmemente sus manos – por favor… nunca más me abandones – suplico con una voz casi quebrada dejando caer su cuerpo para abrazarla de la cintura haciendo vibrar el corazón de Akane de una forma descontrolada.

\- Ranma – respondió Akane colocando una mano en el hombro de este provocando que Ranma se levantara de golpe expectante - ¿Por qué? – pregunto observándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no podían evitar brotar dejando mudo al hombre de largo cabello al instante.

\- Akane yo… de verdad lo lamento… y – respondió Ranma confundido lleno de incertidumbre abrumado por no poder frenar las lágrimas que brotaban de los hermosos ojos marrones de su prometida.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunto Akane interrumpiéndolo de golpe dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Creo que tarde más en decir esto…Te amo y lo admitiré aunque me rechaces – Respondió Ranma con una adorable sonrisa transmitiendo así todo el amor que sentía por Akane.

\- y yo a ti – respondió Akane dejando perplejos a todos los presentes, pues la gente del pueblo seguía allí en las calles, observando todo lo que ocurría.

\- ¿se besaron? – pregunto Sou Tendo expectante tras un arbusto junto a su familia.

\- ¡Que no papá ya deja de preguntar!– respondió Nabiki observando calculadora desde sus binoculares.

Y así la vida de una ahora independiente Akane comenzó a estar llena de un amor correspondido por quien siempre había sido un simple amor platónico.

Fin.

\- Al fin... Llegue… Akane… te…. Extrañe – Dijo Ryoga jadeando al llegar a la casa vacía de los Tendo.

 **FIN**

 **Hola este es el capitulo final del fanfic "ya no te amo?" como pueden ver coloque "final verdadero" arriba junto al titulo esto debido a que existe un final alternativo... si, con Tofu... en un principio planeaba subir ambos, pero pienso que es mejor si me dicen en los comentarios si lo quieren leer, de ser así solo díganme y pues lo subiré así que por ahora no colocare que la historia esta completa.**

 **también** **me gustaría saber lo que opinaron de este capitulo en los comentarios, cualquier opinión por mi parte sera valorada y respetada :3**

 **UN SALUDO!**

 **ATT: MomoUsagiSan**


End file.
